Supernatural x Doctor Who AU cross over : Burning Heart :
by JustLooking2Write
Summary: The Doctor discovers demons trying to use Clara to get to the TARDIS. He decides the safest place for her is with in America with the Winchesters. Clara moves into the bunker and wanting to do her part she helps on a few hunts but they soon discover there is more to it than demons simply taking over the planet. [sam/clara](moderately canon)[Sam, Dean, Cas, Clara, 11th doctor& Ruby]
1. You say Goodbye

[ _a/n: Hello and thank you for taking the time to read! p.s. WARNING: season 1-10 spoilers for SPN Spoilers for 11th Doctor and Clara as well]_

"Doctor, I don't understand? Why can't I just stay with you?" Clara stood on the other side of the controls, both hands on the console as she glared back at him. She looked rather disheveled with her hair a mess and bags heavy under her tired eyes. It was clear she'd been crying by the slight touch of pink to her nose and cheeks, though she hid it well. As she inquired the Doctor was busily avoiding eye contact while hands flipped switches and pulled leavers. He was far too afraid of what sort of guilt his hearts would feel when he looked into those eyes.

"It's complicated." He state simply with almost no life in his tone. This had all been his fault, from start to finish. First her mother with the living plastic and now... "The...The _thing_ that you saw, you have to understand it wasn't your father, Clara." Finally he glimpsed a look to see how she was holding up. It had all happened so quickly. One moment they were celebrating her Gran's 90th birthday, Tea, Cakes the whole sha-bang and then in a flash it had turned on them before he had time to react. Clara looked at him with confusion, though part of her knew.

"The...black eyes." She bit her lower lip. "I thought...I thought I was seeing things but then he started saying those..horrible-awful things." Her lower lip began to quiver as though she were to start crying again. Quickly Eleven rushed around the controls taking her into his arms and hushed her softly.

"I know, I know. Sshh, 'ts alright now." He cooed, swallowing the lump of guilt in his throat. "What you saw..." he paused again, taking a moment to sigh as he tried to think of a way to explain it to her. "It's called a Demon. I know it sounds mad, but the creature possessing your father was a Demon from Hell. And yes, it is a real place." Clara suddenly pulled away to look him in the eyes and almost gave him a look as if he were joking, but the deep concern looking back at her confirmed that he wasn't.

"A _Demon_?" She repeated bewildered. "Like an honest to goodness Demon?" The Doctor nodded brushing a tear from her cheek.

"Yes, and it was trying to use you to get to me." His lips pulled thin wondering how this would change her view of him. "And for that, words can not express how sorry I am, but," Taking her hands in his he gave them a gentle squeeze before pressing them to his lips. "I promise I am going to keep you safe. They will not lay a single hand on you so long as my hearts are still beating and there is air in my lungs." He released her hands moving back to the switches.

"But you said you were sending me away? How am I supposed to stay safe if you send me off?" She asked following behind him as the center of the TARDIS whirred up and down. The Doctor managed a smile.

"Because I am sending you to the safest place Earth has to offer." He adjusted his bow tie as if impressed with himself. "America!"

The girl's brows fell unamused. "America?" Clara repeated flatly.

"Yes America! I am leaving you in the capable hands of the Winchester Brothers. They specialize in monster hunting, not entirely unlike what you and I do-though I don't exactly always care for their methods, but you'll have that with Americans." I noted with a hit of snark in his voice, picking up speed as he spoke. " _Always trigger happy, those ones._." He said off handledly with a roll of his eyes as if remembering some event. "But! I wouldn't trust anyone else to look after you while I'm away."

"Why will you be away?" Clara managed to get a few words in between his rambles.

"Because, the Demons after me are also after the TARDIS. Get the TARDIS, and they've got the Universe, and we don't want that. I need to hide her someplace far until I know more about what we're up against." He dove under the deck of the ship before returning with a TARDIS blue knapsack in hand. "I've taken the liberty of packing you a bag. I'm not sure how long I'll be so you've got enough clothes to last you months, years if you don't mind re-wearing a few things." he smiled trying to cheer her up before realizing the idea of waiting years for his return was less than ideal. "Though I doubt it would take that long." he assured.

Clara almost numbly took the bag in hand realizing how small it was. "How? This looks like it's hardly large enough to store a bowling ball.

"It's bigger on the-"

"Yes-yes, it's bigger on the inside." Clara interrupted knowing where he was going with that. "TARDIS bag, I get it." She remained silent a moment feeling as though this was all happening too quickly for her head to keep up with. Less than four hours ago she was eating Birthday cake and dancing to bad Polka music, not that she knew there to be any good Polka music. "Doctor..."

He sighed again almost afraid of what she'd say next.

"I'm scared." Eyes stared at the canvas bag having no idea what awaited her on the other side of the TARDIS doors. The ship had fallen silent informing her that they had landed and the tension in the air could have been cut with a knife. A hand pulled her chin up so she were looking him face to face now.

" _Good_. You should be scared." His words surprised her. "Scared keeps you on your toes. Scared keeps you safe." Leaning in he kissed the top of her head while hands wrapped a silver chain around her neck. As he pulled back Clara looked down at a flat shield that hung around it. Circular Gallifreyan appeared to be scrawled into the metal, though it had odd markings around the edges of the circles.

"What's this?" She turned her head up in confusion.

"A promise. A promise that I am coming back for you. I want you to hold on to that for me. It's _very_ special. It's charmed so that only I can find you. So long as you wear this you are safe, not even the King of Hell could track you with this on. Never take it off and never show it to anyone." The Doctor lingered a moment before moving an arm around Clara and slipping the knapsack around her shoulders. Clara looked to the double doors nervously. "Don't worry Clara, Sam and Dean Winchester might seem a little rough around the edges but you are in capable hands." He assured her pulling the doors open to reveal a long narrow road leading to a black car and a large building.

"Aren't you at least going to introduce me?" Clara's eyes bugged in panic. A sound escaped the Doctor's throat while his lips parted a moment.

"Uh...Probably best not to. Dean might still be a little upset about me turning his car pink after he tried to flirt with Amalia Pond."

"Who?!"

"Don't worry I switched it back. I mostly did it for Rory's sake." The Doctor talked over her, walking her to the door way.

"Who?"

"But you might wanna keep an eye on him, Dean that is. Harmless as a butterfly, but he's got a way with the ladies that's a little less than _favorable._ " The Doctor's brows scrunched down in disapproval before raising up again. "Sam's not so bad though. Could use a hair cut, but not bad." Clara rolled her eyes knowing it was useless trying to talk when he got like this. Finally he released her as she stepped out of the ship, still not sure if this was all just a bad dream. He could still see the fear in her eyes so he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "Brave heart, Clara." She was going to need to be brave.

"You will call won't you?" She pressed her lips into a thin line as if unsure of his answer. "Just...ta...ya know check in? Make sure I'm still alive?"

"I'll contact you when I can." He assured before giving her hand another kiss as she turned to walk down the road. The blue doors shut and she heard the ship vanish behind her. Clara hadn't the heart to look back knowing her life vanished with that blue box. What lay ahead was yet to be discovered.


	2. I say Hello

[a/n: Hello! Thank you for reading! If you really enjoy please feel free to review! This is my first cross over and I'm happy to hear any ways I can improve!]

Things had been quiet around the bunker lately. The boys had been researching a case on a Vamp nest just a few miles outside of Kansas when the Doctor had called. He explained the situation with his latest companion. Neither Winchester inquired about the Ponds, knowing what it meant when the Doctor were traveling with someone new. They simply agreed to help. When they'd first met The Doctor claimed to be a friend of their father and would occasionally assist on a tricky case, never once asking for anything in return. It was the least they could do.

It had been almost two days since the Doctor's call and they were starting to worry. Both boys kept busy in the library by furthering their research on the Vamp nest while the waited. Dean rested back, a beer in his hand while his boots sat on the desk as he flipped through a dusty old book. Meanwhile Sam scrolled through his computer for any recent reports on victims being drained of blood. He though his eyes were going to fall out for how long he'd been looking at the white screen and black text of the news reports. When he finally heard a light knock on the bunker door his head perked up like a prairie dog from behind the laptop screen. Almost simultaneously Dean looked to Sam, both knowing it had to have been the Doctor, come to deliver his new companion. Together both boys stood up, though Dean had a bit more of aggression in his features. "Dean..." Sam warned rolling his eyes. "You can't seriously still be pissed about the Impala."

"He turned Baby pink, Sam. Friggin' pink! I won't hurt the guy, but I've got a few words to say to him." Dean put his hands out defensively.

"You heard the Doctor, this companion's been through a lot. You don't want to make a bad impression like you did with the others do you?"

"Bah! Rory was a wuss." Dean brushed it off with a scoff and a swig of his beer. Sam sighed already frustrated with his older brother.

"Look, I'll get the door okay. Just... _be civilized_! Alright?" Sam's right hand waved hoping he'd gotten his point across.

" _Alright!_ Geeze!" Dean barked back before mumbling something about seeing how Sam would like it if his hair was pink.

Ignoring his brother Sam walked to the heavy iron door before pulling it open with ease. "Hey Doc-huh?" Sam stopped himself short when he realized he wasn't staring the Doctor face to face but instead looked down to what appeared to be a rather small and quite scared looking brunette girl in a red dress with a plaid pattern and a blue backpack on her shoulders. "Oh?" His head tilted in surprise before offering a friendly smile. "You must be Clara, please come on in." The girl managed a polite grin before cautiously stepping inside as though something would jump out and grab her.

"Yes, thank you." Clara nodded. "The Doctor sends his regards but he...had other matters to attend to." She felt it best to leave out how he was too chicken to show up after something as silly as turning a car pink.

Sam chuckled. "He was too afraid Dean would shoot him wasn't he?"

"Yeah." She nodded giving in and actually producing a genuine this time.

"Well hear let me give you the tour." he offered leading her down the stairs and deeper into the bunker. "It might look big and scary but this bunker is as safe as it gets. And uh, we've got TV, and um..ping pong, and books to read." Sam stumbled over his words a little growing nervous. He was never good at talking to people especially girls. It was obvious how nervous she was and he was sure having someone twice as large as her showing her rooms full of guns and katanas wasn't helping. Just then he heard the all too familar foot steps of Dean's boots behind them.

"Where you at you Limey son-ofa- bitch?" There was a playfulness in his tone, but it was clear Dean had a score to settle. Clara and Sam turned to see him coming from the library with what appeared to be a paint ball gun full of pink paint. "You and I got - oh." Dean stopped suddenly upon noticing Clara, quickly hiding the bun behind him.

" _Really_?" Sam sighed in a tone only a brother could have. "Where did you even- no never mind." He shook his head. "The Doctor isn't here."

" _Chicken_." Dean said quickly over Sam speaking who pursed his lips in annoyance knowing this wasn't a great introduction.

"This is Clara. Clara this is my brother-" Sam motioned but Dean was already stepping forward with his most flirtatious grin, hand ready to shake. " _Why do I even bother?_ " He groaned under his breath before stepping back so Dean could have his moment.

"Hey I'm Dean, the good looking one. Nice to meet you." Dean gave her hand a strong shake. Clara saw what the Doctor warned her about.

" _Ah, yes_ I've heard about you." She nodded letting go of his hand as soon as possible. It nearly engulfed hers in size and he shook a little too hard for her liking. "You're the younger brother I take it?" She noted not thinking much of it. Dean's expression fell and his jaw moved to the side displeased with the snickering Sam behind her.

"Uh, no." Sam tried to hold back his laughter. "Dean's the older one. I just ate more vegetables growing up I guess." He bit his lip to keep his smile from growing when he saw the snarky glare from Dean when Clara turned. She still easily stood nearly a foot shorter than Dean, but he hated it when people mixed that fact up.

"Blimey, what's in the water here?" Clara joked stepping past them as she curiously explored the library. When her back was turned Dean silently mocked her, exaggerating his features and moving his hands in a girly fashion. The action resulted in a quick smack up the side of his head by Sam as he mouthed the words ' _Knock it off_!' sometimes he wondered who the elder was in these situations. "Are all these books about aliens and monsters?" Clara asked turning just in time to stop an inevitable brotherly slap fight. They quickly straightened up acting casual.

"Uhh-no." Dean cleared his throat giving a grin. "No, the Doc's the one who deals with the aliens. These books are full of things on Vampires, Werewolves, Fairies. Heck I think we even have a book on the Chupakabra." He laughed but the more he spoke the wider Clara's eyes grew. Sam gave him a look as if to say _'Dude you are freaking her out!_ "

" _Right_..." Clara nodded politely before looking to row after row of books. "I'm really gonna 'ave ta broaden my view on fact and fiction." she swallowed the lump of fear in her throat, smiling simply to keep from letting out the urge to scream.

The boys proceeded to show her the rest of the bunker from the kitchen, to the study and so on

room before leading her to her room. Sam made a point to avoid the dungeon, not thinking she was ready for that yet. He remembered Kevin and Charlie's reactions, and knew it was just too much for one day. "The Shower is down the hall, and don't worry this place was built to hold dozens so you don't have to worry about hot water or privacy space." Sam assured.

"And Sammy and I will be sleeping just down the hall if you need anything, but trust me." Dean knocked on the brick wall beside him. "Fort Knox ain't got nothin' on the bunker. It's demon proof, monster proof, bullet proof. The works!"

Clara resisted the urge to leave out the double negative in his statement, not thinking this time time to correct his grammar when they were doing so much for her already. "Thank you." she simply said resting her bag on the bed in the center of her new room. "You've both been too kind to me. I can't thank you enough. Hopefully this won't be permanent but I appreciate you letting me stay with you." A soft yawn escaped her lips giving her cause to politely put a hand over her mouth as she did so.

Sam nudged Dean. "We'll let you get some rest. I'm sure you've had a long day." He offered. Clara nodded before retreating into her room. The moment the door closed her facade fell and the dull dead look in her eyes returned. Clara was good at polite but behind closed doors there was no point keeping the act up. Numbly she unzipped the bag and dug around inside until her arm was nearly swallowed by the bag. Normally this would have amazed her but she hadn't the energy. Clara produced two pillows tossing the thin flat ones already on the bed to the corner for the time being as well as the blankets. The Doctor really had gone all out for her though she wasn't sure when he had the time. The large blue comforter had the scent of lilac and lavender which soon filled the room reminding her of the room she had aboard the TARDIS. Pulling out a pair of pajamas she got changed tossing her dress back in the void of the bag. Curiously she dug around feeling what appeared to be pockets separating items of clothes, shoes, hats, scarves. The bag went on forever. Finally her hand stopped on something fluffy and familiar. Pulling her hand out a soft pink rabbit came with it. One of the eyes was missing as well as a few patches of fluff. It was a gift from her father. She'd left it aboard the ship on nights when she'd get home sick. The Doctor must have packed it for her. Tears streamed down her cheeks until she couldn't see. Clara pressed one of the over stuffed pillows into her face to muffle the sounds of her sobbing, not even bothering to shut off the light as she laid down, still crying into her pillow. She continued on like that until finally she fell asleep.


	3. Angel Of the Lord

As the sunlight began to illuminate the dull walls of the bunker Dean awoke to the succulent smell of what appeared to be bacon cooking from the kitchen. It was unusual to smell something so delicious this early when both brothers usually went out for breakfast, usually because both were too tired from a night of hunting or studying to be bothered with cooking and rarely did the pair go grocery shopping since they had such different tastes in food. Curiously Dean slid his feet into his slippers and headed to the kitchen. Sleepily he wandered until he found his nose hovering over a plate of bacon stacked high. His stomach made a noise matching the hungry groan escaping his lips as a hand reached out, only to have it smacked away.

"What the hell dude!?" Dean barked at Sam pulling his hand back like a kicked puppy.

Sam waved a spatula at him as a warning. "Hands off 'til Clara gets up." He glared before returning to a pancake ready to be flipped.

It was then Dean noticed the now fully stocked kitchen and grocery bags littering the counter tops. "Jesus Sammy, did you steal the whole produce section?" Dean noted as he picked through the bags for something that had not been grown on a tree or was labeled 'Organic'. "What the hell is 'Gluten Free'?" Dean sneered at what he'd hoped were a box of Lucky Charms before picking up a box of eggs. "Free range? And what's this? Six boxes of tea?"

Sam sighed annoyed with his brothers lack of knowledge in the department of anything healthy. "She's from England, they eat differently there. And believe it or not, not everyone eats a double decker burger for breakfast, Dean.." He shrugged hoping to not get much of an argument but knowing the effort was hopeless. "I-uh," sam sighed knowing what kind of backlash the comment would have but it slipped out anyways. "I just want her to feel comfortable."

Dean paused for a moment before giving Sam a snide grin. "Heh…you like her don't you?" He snickered in a mocking tone.

"Wh-what? No!" Sam scoffed a little too hard. "She's been here less than twelve hours! How the hell would I….Ugh." A hand ruffled through his hair obviously flustered before turning back to the stove. "Just help get the toast started."

" _Oh-kay_." Dean continued to mock waving his hands with a wide grin before searching for the bread. " _Whatever you say Bromeo_." He pressed his lips thin to keep from laughing harder, only resulting in more glares and sighing from Sam.

* * *

The smell was the first thing to hit Clara's nose but she was sure something disturbed her sleep before she'd fully awoken. She had one of those odd moments of forgetting where she was upon waking up in a strange bed for the first time. For the first few seconds she could have allowed herself to believe it was her father making breakfast, or perhaps the Doctor come to surprise her as he was known to do but soon it all flooded back, hitting her lick a brick wall. Clara kept still in the bed for a few moments letting it all sink in but again she heard the strange rustle, now remembering the noise she heard in her sleep. A tired groan rattled through her chest as she sat up and turned to see if Sam or Dean had come to wake her up. Instead she found herself looking at a tall figure looming over her bed. His dark black hair only darkened the features of his ice blue eyes, curiously tilting his head at her like he were trying to understand a work of art. Part of her wondered why he was so nicely dressed in the pristine trench coat, white shirt and black tie, however the other part of her dropped her jaw and let out a terrified scream. Clara scrambled out of bed picking up the lamp on the night stand. The man broke concentration now growing concerned, putting arms up in defense.

"No-no! I'm not here to-!" He tried to speak but it was too late. Clara chucked the lamp at his head and darted down the hall as quickly as her legs would carry her.

"DEAN! SAAM!" she screamed until she reached the brothers. Both boys jumped at the same time when they heard the scream already on their way to her. They met half way where she quickly darted behind them pointing in the direction she was running.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Dean demanded already pulling his gun out and pointing it down the hall.

"I thought you said this place was bloody Demon proof?!" Clara panted out of breath, shoulders heaving up and down as she glared at them.

"It is!" Dean retorted almost as if insulted.

"Well there is a sodding demon in my bedroom!"

"Okay-okay just calm down." Sam rested a hand on her shoulder. "Just tell us what you saw." It was impossible for a demon to have slipped past their radar.

"Well-uh..big guy." She spoke through bated breaths. "Dark hair…long coat…"

The subtle sound of flapping appeared behind them. "My intentions were not to frighten you Miss, I was simply trying to-" Again Castiel tried to speak but all three of them jumped at the sudden sound of a voice resulting in Clara jumping back and pointing at him.

"That's him! Tha's the demon that wus in my room when I woke up!" She shouted. Sam and Dean quickly let their guard down with a sigh of relief and a soft chuckle.

"Damn it Cas, we talked about this. You can't just sneak up on people like that, an' you sure as hell can't creep on them while they are sleeping!" Dean rolled his eyes as he holstered his gun. Clara grew even more confused, wondering if this was some kind of trick.

"Clara, this is our friend Castiel." Sam explained as gently as he could. "He's harmeless I swear. Just a little bad at social ques." Sam rolled his eyes to glare at Castiel a moment. "And he isn't a demon, he's an angel." Clara looked between the three of them as if this was some kind of joke.

"An angel?" She repeated as if doubting him. Eyes lingered on Cas a few moments finally getting a better look at him. He didn't have the same sulfery smell as the other demons nor did he have the pitch black eyes.

"Yes." Castiel replied offering a friendly smile and a hand to shake. "I am an angel of the Lord, and I am very sorry for frightening you." He said in a grough voice. "I simply noticed there was another presence in the bunker and I was worried Sam and Dean might have been in danger."

"…. _Okay_ …" Clara replied flatly but she took his hand giving it a nervous shake.

"And I wasn't trying to _creep,_ " He glanced at Dean with a nod for half a second. "She wasn't reading off as human, or anything really, just… well more like static." Castiel's face grew puzzled finally releasing her hand as he scanned her with his eyes.

"Reading off as human? What's he mean?" Clara leaned to Sam.

"Oh uh- it's like Angel Radio waves. Cas can sorta sense more than you or me." Sam explained.

"Ah…" Clara nodded though she wasn't entirely sure what he meant. "Well that might be 'cause of this necklace thing the Doctor gave me." She held up the chain leaving the medallion under her shirt. "Doctor said this would hide me from demons and the like."

"The Doctor?" Castiel tilted his head again. "Is that the funny space man with the obsession with bow ties and custard?"

"The one in the same!" Clara's smile widened a little.

"He was obsessed with trying to understand how I fit inside a human vessel and I believe his Time-Machine didn't care much for me. She alled me an..'Abomination on science' I think. It was difficult to understand with all the frequencies she puts out."

Clara was astounded he could actually hear the TARDIS but not surprised she didn't like him. "Yeah she can be a bit of a grumpy cow at times. I know the feelin'." Her lips pursed. "Once she left me stranded on a barren planet for sixteen hours because I tracked in mud." Clara paused a moment realizing she'd overlooked something. "Wait….human vessel?"

"Oh-kay! Enough chit-chat!" Dean steered Clara away from Cas, not wanting a repeat of last time where The Doctor Amy and Castiel spent four hours discussing the complexities of Angel science and interstellar life forms. "I am starving and Sammy was nice enough to make us breakfast and if I don't eat something made from a dead animal in the next ten seconds my heads gonna explode." He joked steering Clara to a chair before plopping down in front of the plate of stacked bacon.

"Sounds so enticing when you put it that way." Clara noted sarcastically with a raise of her brow. Sam took the plate of bacon before Dean had a chance to devour it all, equally dividing the rest of it among the others. Sam was a far better cook than Clara had expected, and for a few brief moments she'd forgotten she was being chased down by mythical monsters. Looking up she watched the three of them interact with one another realizing a strong sense of family between them. It wasn't what she could have hoped for, nor was it the best situation, but it could have been worse. She could make the best of what she could


	4. Hell in a Handbasket

The clock ticking away felt louder than usual in the odd silence as Clara and Castel sat across the table neither breaking eye contact. Nails tapped in concentration as her lips pursed out in thought. "If you're an angel why can't I see your wings?" She asked in a quick harsh tone.

"Because my wings exist on another plane of existence." Castiel replied pursing his lips as he squinted like he were trying to see her better. "Are there other angels on other planets?"

"Only Weepin' Angels, but they're more like statues compared to you." She paused a moment pouting her lips to the side until a dimple formed in her cheek. "Don't you ever eat, or sleep?"

"Oh my god enough!" Dean shouted dragging his hands along his face with exhaustion. "You two have been playing twenty million questions for an hour and a half now and I think my head is going to explode if I hear one more." He groaned from behind them. It had been nearly a week since Clara had started to stay with them and she was already running out of things to do. She had already managed to re-organize the pantry and the weapons room as well as clean the bunker top to bottom, cook and burn six souffles and to make matters worse Cas was equally as curious about her travels with the Doctor and refused to leave their sides.

Rather dramatically Clara turned in her chair throwing her leg over the side. "Well excuse me but things wouldn't be so boring if you let me leave this bloody cage you call a home once in a while!" She snapped, clearly also at the edge of her rope.

"Demons are after you!" He pointed out a little harsher than he intended to. "In case you forgot this isn't Hunter Summer Camp. You aren't here to have fun, y'er here so you don't go out there and die!" he gestured towards the direction of the bunker door.

With another heavy groan Clara flipped again so she were hanging in the chair upside down, her hair dangling on the ground and boots over the back of the overstuffed seat. "Uuhgh! Stepping two feet out that door won't kill me! I've got that stupid necklace thingy and I haven't felt sunlight in dayyyys!" Mimicking Dean's previous actions she moved her hands over her face as she groaned in annoyance before pulling them back. "I'm dying, you realize that right?" There was a flat sense of sarcasm in her tone. "By not lettin' me go out you are literally killing me."

"Oh my god! _Figuratively_!" Dean pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood and slammed a hand on the desk in front of him. "You mean I am FIGURATIVELY killing you!" Again Clara whipped around so she was on her feet charging at him now. In return dean met her stride until they were glaring face to face.

"NO! I mean _LITERALLY_!" She argued as sparks flew between them.

"Actually you both-" Cas tried to speak.

 **"SHUT UP"**

 **"SHUT IT!** " They BOTH snapped on him at the same time.

Just then Sam entered having heard the yelling from all the way down the hall. "Whoa!" He darted in between them quickly. "Okay, take it easy! Both of you!" he sighed thankful things hadn't gotten physical yet. Steam was practically fuming off both their heads as they glared around Sam. " _Obviously_ tensions have gotten a little high around here."

"She started it!" Dean spat with a point of his finger resulting in a lunge from Clara. Sam held her back gently rolling his eyes.

" _Dean._ " he warned with a glance before looking between both of them. "Look, it couldn't hurt for you both to get a little fresh air. We're still trying to work out the case with the Vamp nest, and I'm sure Dean wouldn't mind a little help." He turned to Clara. "You don't have to kill any Vampires or put yourself in direct danger, but three more bodies popped up last night and I think we might have a possible suspect who could lead us to the nest and we could use an extra set of eyes." Clara seemed to perk up while Dean almost looked betrayed.

" _Seriously_ Sammy, sending her out in the field like that?"

"It's no different than when we had Charlie go," Sam argued. "Or Cas." He gestured. "And look, we need someone to break into the morgue while someone else heads to the police station and get the reports from last nights murders. Clara can go with me to the police station while you break in and make sure the victims were killed by a vamp." Sam explained as best and quickly as he could before Dean had a chance to argue.

"Why do _I_ gotta break into the morgue?" Dean replied with a hinting undertone that he knew only Sam would catch. Sam simply gave him a look as if to say 'not now, dude.' while he gritted his teeth. "Okay, fine. I'll…" he sighed in defeat. "I'll go check out the bodies, you guys play X-Files." He rolled his eyes before heading out of the room to get his things, but not before grabbing his glass of whiskey off the table giving a grumble as he swigged down the rest of it.

"Ooh! I call Molder!" Clara piped with an overly cheery grin spread across her cheeks. Sam couldn't help but crack a smile, despite usually arguing that he hated being 'Skully'.

* * *

The Impala pulled up to the police station parking out front as the pair of them got out. Sam had to admit Clara looked the part, and damn did she pull it off well. It was all he could do to keep his eyes from darting down at the pencil skirt that was a bit too tight and the suit jacket that fit snug across her chest. Jesus it had been a while. He thought clearing his throat trying to keep his thoughts modest. Politely he opened the doors for her ushering her inside. Together they stepped to the front desk and he pulled out his fake badge.

"Hi I'm agent Jack Sheppard and this is my partner Agent…" Sam froze suddenly remembering he'd forgotten to give Clara a fake badge and alias. "Uh.. Agent…" He stammered over his words turning a little red.

"Agent Sara Oswin, FBI. " He heard her call beside him as she held a blank note book in the air. "Sorry 'bout him." She giggled to the plump officer almost flirtatiously. "I'm 'is new partner. I jus' transferred over from London an' he keeps forgettin' my name." her accent grew a little thicker as she spoke selling the bit even harder before flapping the note book closed. "We're here 'bout those bodies that popped up last night and were wonderin' if we could 'ave a look at those reports. If you wouldn't mind?" She flashed a smile.

The plump cop blushed and returned the giggle with a chuckle of his own. "Oh sure, no problem." He said getting up and waddling to the file cabinets. "Strange case I gotta say. Bodies had the blood drained clean outta 'em!" As the cop spoke Sam gave Clara a confused but thankful smile. "Witness says they saw a man fleeing the scene but they didn't get a good look. Happened just outside of Gruffy's Bar. The witness was drunk off his ass so I can't promise it's a good report but here ya' are." The officer handed Clara the file from under the bullet proof glass separating them. "Yall let us know if we can help you any further." He gave her a wink that seemed to unsettle Sam more than it should have.

"Thank you, Officer. We will be in touch." She grinned taking the report as both headed back to the car. The moment the Police Barracks doors were shut Sam let out a heavy sigh of relief. "Holy crap! I did not think that was going to work!" he laughed getting into the car. Clara got in the passenger side happily waving the file triumphantly.

"You American's will listen to anythin' with an accent!" she laughed already opening it up and getting to work.

"How did he even fall for that? The note pad was blank?!"

"Oh!" Clara reached in her pocket and handed it to him. "Psychic Paper. The Doctor gave me some a while back. Says whatever I want it to, but super developed minds don't always see it right." she explained not looking up from the documents.

"It says free pizza coupon…" Sam noted giving her a look. Clara glanced up finally pursing her lips.

"Oh..yeah I'm a little hungry…Dean ate the last of the groceries this mornin'." She said innocently. "But, get this," Clara took the psychic paper back tucking it in her pocket before showing him the reports. "All the victims were found by or around this pub. My guess is our killer either works there or visits a lot. It wouldn't hurt to swing by and ask around if anyone saw anything strange."

Sam hesitated for a few moments. "Look…I know you want to help but this kinda work can get dangerous."

"Please do not send me back to the bunker. It's cold and boring and smells like a hospital." She begged giving him her biggest pouty look. " _Please,_ Sam. I won't get involved. It's just a couple of questions and we can grab a bite to eat. Nothing will happen I promise." Hands folded under her chin as she begged. Again Sam hesitated before finally caving.

"Okay, _fine!_ We can get some food ask a couple questions and then back to the bunker." He agreed turning over the Impala and putting it in gear.

* * *

After changing into something a little less FBI they drove to Gruffy's Bar. Sam texted Dean what they were up to knowing he wouldn't be pleased but it was something they could deal with when they got home. They sat down at the bar getting a good look at the place. It was your typical dive bar full of stuffed animal heads, tacky posters of pin-up girls leaning over motorcycles and a stench that couldn't quite be identified. There were only three or four people including the bar tender occupying the other bar stools making Clara feel like they stuck out like a sore thumb but Sam seemed pretty confident.

"A beer please, and whatever the lady wants." He nodded to the bar tender placing a stolen credit card on the table before both looked to Clara.

"Oh um..just water and an order of chips." She smiled. It should have been no surprise when the man returned with a bag of potato chips. "Uh…um..never mind." She shook her head remembering where she was. The man behind the bar stepped away soon moving to a phone hung up on the wall

"So! How's this work? Usually the Doctor just charges in yammerin' on until somebody confesses." She chuckled digging into the bag of chips. Sam was too busy eyeing up the bartender trying to read his lips as he spoke. It couldn't have been that easy could it? The man did look pale and the more he looked the more he noticed not an ounce of sunlight was inside the bar. Sam couldn't put his finger on it but something felt wrong about the whole taking his eyes off them the bartender nodded before hanging up the phone. Something was definitely wasn't right. This felt like a set up.

"Clara, I think you should get back to the car…" Sam's jaw clenched and his hand moved for his gun. The bar suddenly felt quiet and it was then he realized the other patrons had vanished. Perhaps in on what was happening. The hairs rose up on the back of his neck. "Now." They turned to leave only to see a single man standing between them and the door.

"Good work Mr. Gruffy." He spoke in an icy tone sending a chill down Clara's spine. He stood taller than Clara but still quite shorter than Sam dressed in a slick black suit with a blood red tie. Sam turned back to whom he could only assume was 'Mr. Gruffy' not sure who he should point his gun at.

"S-so I d-did good then?" Mr. Gruffy stammered taking off his hat and running his fingers over the brim nervously. "I-I-um…did what you asked…I…Killed those people just like you asked…drained the blood and all." A sickly feeling hit the pit of Clara's stomach. "And th-they showed up just like you said."

"Yess, very nice." The man hissed as his eyes flashed black and he gave a toothy grin. "I was hoping the other would show, but no matter. We really just need the girl for now."

"So..so you'll let me go then?" Mr. Gruffy swallowed the knot in his throat.

Looking a little bored the demon snapped his fingers with a roll of his eyes and a gut wrenching snap came from Mr. Gruffy's neck just before he hit the floor. Clara let out a scream jumping back from her chair. In defense Sam stood pointing his gun forward as an arm shielded Clara. "You aren't laying a _damn_ hand on her!" Sam snapped. The demon chuckled.

"And I don't intend to." He licked his lips hungrily. It was clear he would have loved to get his hands on her but he seemed to have other plans. "Boss says she's to be delivered unharmed, but you…not so much." The demon began to pace, Sam's gun following. "On the contrary, he says you and your brother are free game. First one to bring him your head on a stick gets a free ticket outta hell."

Sam's jaw clenched tighter as his finger was ready to pull the trigger. "Well you tell Crowley he should know better than to-" The demon started laughing, cutting Sam off half way. Sam's head turned confused. Clara still stood frozen with fear unable to ask who this Crowley was.

"Oh no, I don't work for that cocky idiot anymore." The demon laughed harder. "Oh no-no-no! Soon that sorry son of a bitch won't be sitting on his throne much longer. Soon you're all going to be bowing to the True King while your precious world burns in fire and brimstone."

Sam would have been lying if he'd said he didn't turn a little pale wondering who could out rule Crowley. They'd already taken down Abbadon thanks to the Doctor's help, and Dick was locked away in purgatory.

The demon's head tilted trying to get a better look at Clara. She made eye contact only making the cold dark feeling in the pit of her gut worse. "Remember me? Probably not, that meat suit I was wearing last time probably made it a little difficult." He chuckled. "Oooh how your daddy screamed, begging me to stop, begging me to save his precious little girl." Clara felt as though she were going to be sick. She recognized that look, the same look the creature possessing her father wore up. "He begged to die like a pathetic animal. Fear tastes the sweetest when they're screaming. Do you want to know how I finally killed him?" Sam was ready to pull the trigger but something stopped him.

" ** _AH_**!" A familiar, yet equally unsettling voice emerged to Sam's left causing them all to look. _"Roger!_ I'd wondered where you'd gotten off to." Panning her eyes up Clara saw a man in an even finer suit and a scruffy beard. He sipped a glass of scotch and looked a little too casual for the situation.

"Crowley!?…Sir…!?" The Demon's features fell loosing any sense of ferocity it once held.

"I must say I'm rather hurt." Crowley swished the scotch in his glass before looking up. Sam nearly enclosed Clara behind him now not sure what would take place next. "I thought you were my favorite, now I hear you joined the others and started playing for the other team. How disappointing."

"Sir…your majesty you have to understand. He gave us no choice." The demon raised his hands in defense. Taking a sip Crowley sighed holding his fingers up ready to snap. "NO! Please! I had no choice!"

Crowley looked bored with the whole conversation finally snapping his fingers. "You could have chosen to die…which…now you are." He smiled and the black smoke began to pour out of the demons lips until he was choking on it. Sam and Clara watched in silent horror as the demon chocked until the black ooze scorched the floor and left nothing but an empty body. Crowley lingered a moment before nudging Roger with his shoe. "Pity, I really liked Roger. He made a good martini." His lips pursed not saying a word as he brought his glass along with him behind the bar and set each of them up a glass.

"We need to talk." he said coldly before pouring each glass about half fill. "And trust me you're gonna want that before tell you the next bit because -whoo...It's a doozy." Crowly tossed back the drink.

"I...don't drink..." Clara finally chirped almost amazed she had found the courage to speak. Sam didn't say a word nor did he touch the glass.

"Well you probably should start."

"Crowley what's this about?" Sam had a million questions but he found it best to keep things simple. Crowley simply poured himself another drink, taking another shot.

" _ **Drink. Up.**_ " It was an order not a request. Reluctantly Sam gave Clara a glance letting her know they should do as they were told. Together they tilted their glasses, Sam drinking a little more than Clara who simply sipped the liquid. Already Crowley was on his way to pouring another shot for himself.

"Lucifer's back."

* * *

a/n: Again any feed back is always welcome. The next few chapters should be up soon! and if you guys like this maybe a few mini fics will be posted of what happened when Amy and Rory came to town!


	5. Kumbaya

[A/N: Ahh yay you stuck around for the next chapter! Thank you for reading and I really hope you are enjoying the story thus far!]

* * *

" _Lucifer's back._ " The words barely left Crowley's lips before Sam's eyes went wide choking on the scotch before sputtering it back in the King's face. The liquid caught in Clara's throat, though having only taken a small sip she simply sputtered over Sam's reaction while a part of her wondered if this was some sort of joke. However the look on Sam's face as he slammed the glass on the bar leaving a light crack up the side confirmed this was nothing to be taken lightly.

Crowley paused a moment before taking a silk cloth and dabbing his face rather annoyed. "Alright…my fault. Probably shoulda told you that after you had the drink in you." He sighed

" _Lucifer_?" Sam could hardly bring himself to say the name, remembering all too well the torture and torment he suffered in Hell and the nightmares that followed even long after the bastard was locked in his cage.

"Like… _Lucifer_ , _Lucifer_?" Clara chimed in setting the barely touched glass on the bar as well. "Like, the Devil? Big horns pointy tail? Runs Hell?" It shouldn't have been such a shock since discovering the truth about demons and angels, but she couldn't have imagined the devil was real too. Crowley smirked glancing her way.

" _Not quite,_ Love, but I admire your imagination. And for the record, I run hell. Name's Crowley. King of Hell. The boys an' I here go way back- _practically besties_. Pleasure's all mine." His smirk grew flirtatious as he offered a hand for hers to shake. Hesitantly Clara moved to shake it only to jump the moment Sam slammed his hand on the counter top. Both looked to him in surprise as he was still staring forward, teeth grinding to the point that they threatened to crack.

" _How_?" He spat between his teeth as he finally glanced to Crowley. "I thought you had him locked up in the pit? How in the literal hell did you manage to let him escape?" Clara hadn't known the boys long but she'd never seen even a hint of this kind of anger and fear in Sam. He was always the passive one when she and Dean started fighting. This had to be really bad.

"I'm still tryin' to work that one out. And trust me the moment I find out who released him the fires of Hell will feel like a holiday compared to the torment I've got in store. All I know is my soldiers have been slowly droppin' off one by one like flies and they're scared. Somethin' big is happening. I finally got hold of one of my boys who went AWAL, and after hours of…' _persuasive_ ' conversation I was only able to get out that old Luci had managed to escape and was building an army. My guess is he's stayin' off Angel Radar since they're probably still pissed at him for wiping out half the garrison." As Crowley spoke Sam's eyes flashed back in forth in thought trying to stay as calm as possible while devise a plan to keep everyone safe.

"That explains the demons comin' after the TARDIS!" Clara noted thoughtfully and Crowley's ears perked a bit, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Sam "If this Lucifer guy's out he's probably goin' after the Doctor's ship to rewrite history for 'emself!" She almost sounded proud that she'd figured it out for herself.

" _OoOoh_ …The _Doctor_ , you say?" Crowley's grin grew mischievous. "So _you_ must be one of his little companions. Must say an improvement from the last pair."

" _You_ know the Doctor?" Lips pursed suspicious but not surprised that the Doctor was friends with the King of Hell.

"Well, we met once-long time ago. The sixties I think it was." Crowley chuckled only to be disturbed by an aggravated sigh from Sam.

"Clara, watch what you say around this guy. He can't be trusted." Sam's eyes narrowed warningly at Crowley. The girl's innocence was almost endearing but they had to stay on their toes. "Don't forget he's still a demon."

"Hey, lest you forget, we're fightin' on the same team here, Moose! An' don't forget how often I helped you and your brother out!" Crowley retorted rather offended.

"Not to mention all the people we cared about that you've killed!" Sam added with a bit of snark in his tone. "Come on Clara, we need to get back to the bunker and fill in Dean." He said getting up to leave, not taking his eyes off Crowley until Clara was safely in front of him and headed to the car. "We'll contact you."

* * *

Meanwhile:

Dean crept behind the back of the county morgue grumbling to himself as he knelt under the bushes and produced his lock-picking set from his coat pocket. Soft grumbles could be heard between his lips as he tried at the back entrance lock. "Damn it Sammy," He muttered holding some of the tools between his teeth. " _Oh yeah, I'll jus' go with the pretty lady, you just deal with the dead bodies Dean_. _Yeah well he can have 'er. Hobbit sized little….no taste in music havin…_ " He continued muttering to himself. " _Honestly who puts vinegar on french fries!_?" It was an older looking handle which usually would have been easy but it had been rusted shut from years of erosion.

"It's actually a common condiment often put on fish in her country." Castiel's voice sounded from behind Dean. He nearly swallowed the metal rod between his lips as he jumped back from the angel.

" _Jesus_ , Cas! Will ya quit doin' that! "He grumbled gathering his tools into one hand.

"I will never understand why God's only son is a term for swearing on this planet?" Cas noted simply before tilting his head and looking at the door behind him. "You realize you are breaking into the storage closet not the back entrance right?" Dean looked at the door flustered for a moment before running his hand through his hair.

"Uuuh..yeah..ppfft. I knew that. I was um..I was just…" Dean stammered over his words a moment before Castiel just rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. In the blink of an eye the light of the day was gone and they were inside the morgue's autopsy room.

"Don't worry the assistant on duty is at her neice's piano recital until eight." Castiel said almost as if it were obvious. Dean always wondered how he knew these things, but it was probably best to get to work. He checked out the toe tags on the bodies covered in white sheets until he found the right victims. Slipping on a pair of rubber gloves Dean moved to make a "Petrologist joke" but quickly realized it would probably go over Cas's head.

"So uh, why you taggin' along with me and not helpin' out Sammy and little Miss Sunshine?" Dean asked pulling the sheet back one one of the bodies.

"Oh," Castiel looked up from a plastic skeleton model hanging in the corner turning to Dean. "I felt my skills would best be utilized here since there are now four of us." He paused taking a moment of thought before approaching the other side of the autopsy table. "I also couldn't help but feel Sam wished for some time apart with Clara now that she has left the confines of the bunker." Dean responded trying to hold back the disdained look on his face with a forced smile and a nod.

"Ah, you picked up on that too huh?" He continued to nod, pretending to be examining the victims charts.

"Yes, but I don't feel as if you are enthused about Sam's persuits of a female." Castiel thought a moment choosing his words carefully. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Dean, but it appears to me that you are jealous of your brother. Which is totally normal. I have noticed you trying to exert yourself as an alpha male perhaps overcompensating for your lack of size compared to your younger sibling when the norm suggests that the elder should be the larger in both height and scrotal comparis–"

" _Okay, okay enough! For the love of God stop talking!_ " Dean put down the clipboard wincing at the last part. He gave a disturbed shiver not wishing to know if or even how Castiel would know something that private " _Nobody_ is overcompensating for _anything_ , you got that?!" A finger pointed in Cas's face. "And I'm not jealous! Trust me Sammy can have the little Grammar Nazi school teacher! I…I'm just…" A frustrated hand ran through his hair. "I'm just usually the one who gets the girl alright? And believe me I'm happy for Sammy to be gettin' a little nookie on the side but…well it usually ends up bad for him. Okay." _Jesus this sharing and caring crap always felt so cheesy._ Dean thought with a sigh.

"You are concerned for your brother." A smirk pulled at the corner of the Angel's lips.

"Well…yeah…After Jessica, Ruby, and a whole mess of trouble in between Sammy's kinda got a trend going and it usually results in something apocalyptic. I just don't want'n him gettin' hurt." This was starting to feel a little too chummy. Giving a manly sort of grunt he cleared his throat and gave a sniff of his nose. "Look, we didn't come here to hold hands and sing kumbaya. Let's get to work."

"I had no intention of hand holding, I'm not sure where you got that assumption." The angel's dark brows knit together taking a moment to realize Dean was being sarcastic.

Looking down at the body Dean noticed right away there were no bit marks on the neck but instead two stab wounds in the side of the neck."Whoa, hey. Check this out." He pointed at the stab wounds, founding some of the tissue back. "This was no vampire bite. And look here." He held the wrists up to show they'd also been slit. "The bruising here and here indicates the victim was held upside down and the blood was drained, not drunk."

"So what are you saying?" Castiel leaned in to get a better look.

"This was made to look like a vampire killing. Could have been some crazy suicide cult? Whoever it was had shaky hands. Maybe their first kill." Dean felt his pocket buzz and quickly stood to answer it. "Yo, Sammy." He grinned proud he'd fount some clues. "Perfect timing! Check this out, it's -"

"It's not a vampire nest I know." Sam's voice could be heard on the other end.

"Dude, why you gotta steal my thunder like that." Dean's smile faded sounding like a hurt child. Something sounded wrong though, he could sense it in Sam's voice.

"Just get back to the bunker, we need to talk." Things sounded bad from the quick snappy tone and lack of comeback from his younger brother.

"Everything okay with Clara, dude? You sound worried."

"She's fine, just call Cas and meet me back to the bunker, asap." And like that Sam had hung up.

Castiel had heard the entire conversation, looking to Dean with concern. "You heard the man, lets get a move on." Dean stuffed his phone back in his pocket turning to Cas. "Think you can use some of that angel juice to-" But before Dean could finish they were already back in the bunker.


	6. Soldier Girl

While the tires of the Impala raced back to the bunker the only sound in the vehicle that could be heard was Sam's panicked breathing and the occasional jangle of keys in the ignition when they rounded a corner or stopped at a light. A million and one thoughts raced through Sam's head while he only kept enough focus to get the car where it needed to go. He almost couldn't believe it for himself. Lucifer couldn't be out of the pit. Not after all they'd done to lock the bastard away fro good. Did he already know where they were? Were they being followed? Eyes checked the rear view mirror suspiciously, still not relieved even when he saw an empty road behind long had he been out of the cage? What if the hallucinations of Lucifer following him weren't all in his head? Suddenly Sam founding him questioning everything they'd ever done since the moment he'd gotten out of the pit.

They had been driving for a little over an hour before Clara couldn't take it any longer. "Okay." Her soft voice sounded like scream after such tense silence for so long causing Sam to give a subtle flinch. He'd almost forgotten she was in the car. "Sam, you've got to level with me. I get the devil being out of his cage is a bad thing, but somethin' tells me this is a little more personal than you're letting on." She didn't want to pry too much but she was involved in this now and a little bit of knowledge might save her life. Sam's knuckles turned white as his hands nervously twisted around the steering wheel. So far they'd done a good job to shield Clara from the dark dangers of their job but she needed to know.

"It's… _complicated_." He sighed while pursing his lips tight. His jaw was starting to hurt now from keeping it clenched tight for so long. "A while back Dean and I…well we had to sorta stop the Apocalypse from happening after we sorta released Lucifer from hell on accident." There was so much more to it than that but Sam didn't have the time nor the heart to dive into every detail. "See, there was this demon and I was part of this group of 'Chosen' children handpicked to overthrow hell and become King of Hell, but Dean and I stopped it, but then I died. He made a deal with a cross roads demon to bring me back. In return he was sent to hell. Then Castiel pulled him from hell which for some reason kick-started the Apocalypse. It was this whole thing to do with these seals that locked Lucifer in hell.

'A _bunch_ of stuff happened in between." Sam left out the part of him becoming addicted to demon blood and shacking up with Ruby. "Then a demon named Lilith opened the gates to hell bringing Lucifer forth, but Dean and I gathered the rings of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse, we met Death–Brought down Lucifer, but I fell in the pit. I was in hell for a while til Castiel pulled my body out. My soul got left behind, so I was walking around without a soul for a while. Got my soul back but I was kinda screwed up from leaving it in hell for so long. Castiel fixed my head but it made him crazy in return. We stuck him in a nut-house until we could fix him and I know I'm leaving out a lot of other things with the Leviathan, and Cas was kinda God for a few weeks.. but yeah..that's the basics …I guess…" Sam was breathless by the time he was done realizing he was practically rambling a mile a minute. "So…to answer your question, yes we have a history…" Nervously he glanced over to see how horrified she was or maybe to see if she even believed him but to his surprise she just looked sad.

Clara took a few moments to soak it all in, eyes darting across the dashboard in thought. Her lips parted and her jaw hung open but no matter what she thought of, words couldn't quite express her feelings. Sam was starting to get nervous that he'd completely freaked her out, or maybe broke her somehow with the way she was staring. "I'm so sorry." Clara finally spoke though the words didn't feel strong enough. In a way it was kind of comforting for Sam to hear. In the gigantic cosmic joke that was his life he hadn't realized how much he needed to hear those words. Somehow the hunter managed a smile letting a soft chuckle rattle through his lungs and a strange sense of calm washed over him.

"I guess you could say we kind of got used to it. Saving the world and hunting things is sorta the family business I guess. If there really is a point to life on Earth,I'm starting to think….. I mean…We've never met God, but according to Cas, the guy's real. Maybe that's why we were put on this planet." He shrugged lightly. "But that doesn't mean this is going to be easy. Lucifer is scary as hell and twisted and will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. We need to stay on our toes."

"Well it's a good thing you got me to help you boys out then." Clara chuckled trying to lighten the mood as best as she could. Sam liked her optimism but they were going to need miracle for this one.

* * *

After they returned to the bunker Sam filled Dean and Castiel in on their little run in with Crowley and the recent news about Lucifer's escape. Clara expected him to lash out like Sam had but Dean simply stood silently for a long time leaning against one of the desks with his arms folded. Finally after a few solid minutes Sam finally spoke up.

"Uh…did you hear me? Say something. You're freakin' me out." Sam leaned forward trying to get his brother to look him in the eyes. Without taking his eyes off of a spot on the carpet Dean finally cleared his throat and gave half a nod.

"Um..yeah sorry. I'm just think I'm having an aneurysm. For a second there I thought you just the Devil just escaped the pit after we spent all that trouble trying to toss him in there. " Dean finally looked up at Sam giving him half a smile in hopes that this was just some sick twisted joke.

"I did." Sam nodded flatly.

"Well…" A grim smile pulled across Dean's lips and he let out a sarcastic chuckle. "Isn't that just _fan-friggin-tastic?"_ Dean blinked a few times letting the smirk grow more strained as it lingered. "And my guess is he's the one sending the demons after _Marry Poppins_ here in hopes of getting the magic time travel machine?" A hand gestured to Clara who usually would have been annoyed by the new nickname but instead casually leaned in to Sam.

" _Why is he smiling like that? It's starting to get very disturbing._ " She asked in a harsh whisper but still loud enough for everyone to hear. Sam leaned down so he was closer to her level.

 _"I think he's having a nervous break down._ " Sam noted quickly before standing upright again, not taking his eyes off Dean. "And yeah, it's safe to assume he's the one after the TARDIS." He nodded.

"What gypsy did we piss off to get this kinda levels of bad luck?" Dean muttered to himself while he drug his hand over his face before aggressively biting his upper lip in frustration. Every part of him wanted to scream and lash out, maybe toss a few desk lamps at the walls but he knew none of that would do any good. Every second they stood around standing with their thumbs up their asses was another second closer to Lucifer getting his hands on the TARDIS.

"Okay…" He breathed feeling his pulse in his chest and neck as his heart rate rose. "Right…well first things first. Cas," He pointed at the Angel who had been sitting silently in the corner. "I want you to cover this place in protection spells and symbols from top to bottom. I don't want so much as a demonic ant getting through the cracks, ya hear me?"

Castiel ignored the urge to correct Dean that there were no such things as demonic ants, realizing it was a metaphor. "I really should inform the other angels in heaven that Lucifer has escaped."

"You can do that after. If that son of a bitch really is back he probably has a few new tricks up his sleeve. We need to be prepared." He turned his pointed finger to Clara. "And _you_ , priority numbero-uno is keeping you alive and demon free so consider this your first day of Hunter Training 101. You ever fire a gun before?"

The idea made Clara nervous but it wasn't looking like she had a say in the matter. "Do water pistols count?" She tried to joke with a smile quickly finding Dean not amused. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Jesus, the Doc really knows how to pick 'em. We're starting you on gun training tomorrow, and I hope you aren't afraid of needles. Sammy, you set her up with an anti-possession tattoo. See if our guy can drive in asap and get it done." As he barked out orders Dean was headed to the library to grab anything he could find on protection.

"Tattoo?!" Clara argued following after him. "You've got to be joking! Everythin' else I can handle, but there is no way you are sticking something bloody permanent on my skin! I'm s school teacher I can't just start covering myself with ink!" In a snap motion Dean was glaring down at her with a fire in his eyes.

"Now you listen up, and you listen good. The Doctor left you in our hands which means you follow our rules. Our rules keep you alive. If I say 'jump', you ask 'how high'? Usually I'd say if you don't like it, hit the road and see how that pans out, but seeing as you are the one key linking the rest of the world to the one thing that can officially rewrite all of human history, you don't _get_ a choice in the matter. You quit playing school teacher the day demons wrecked up your life. You're a hunter now whether you like it or not. _Got it?_!" As the words left his lips Dean could hear so much of John Winchester in his voice and a part of him hated himself for even resembling that man, but Clara needed set straight. He'd say his sorrys later when there wasn't an impending doom looming over their heads. Wide teary eyes stared up at him in shock only making him feel worse but Dean stood his ground.

 _"Yes, Sir_." Clara nodded biting down on her lip to keep from quivering not saying a word as she turned on her heel and rushed out of the room. The moment she was out of the room Dean buried his head in his hand suddenly seeing himself running off after one of John's army-dad rants. The timid 'yes, sir' only added salt to the wound.

"A little harsh don't you think?" Sam spoke up, though he could clearly see the anguish on his brother's face. He didn't need to ask to know how Dean was feeling. Grinding his teeth Dean didn't respond to the question but instead ran a hand through his hair before clearing his throat.

"We got work to do." And without another word Dean darted out of the room to prepare.


	7. Hunting 101

_Bloody flippin' hell does that sting_!" Clara groaned as she limped behind Sam. He held back his chuckles while he walked in front leading her to a small spot around the back of the bunker to where an open field laid unused for decades. Most likely it was used to grow vegetables for the Men of Letters back in the day. Several feet from them stood eight sticks in the ground all lined up in a row with beer bottles stuck on the ends.

"You're the one who wanted to get the tattoo on your ankle." He noted looking back at her as he loaded the bullets into the guns and set them on a small table he'd set up earlier that morning. "I warned you it hurts worse if you get it on something with more bone than muscle." He stifled another laugh watching her stumble over the overgrown weeds and brush. "And the boots probably aren't helping."

"Oh bugger, fine I'm ditchin' the boots, but if I get bit by a snake I'm makin' you suck the poison out!" She grumbled kicking off her boots and pointing one at Sam. It wasn't quite what he meant and he worried she might have been worse off without the boots but he figured he'd just let it go for now.

"Fine, whatever, let's just get started." He rolled his eyes with a smirk before handing over the gun. The boys had figured if she was to learn to shoot and protect herself it was time she'd gotten her own gun. Clara had picked it out herself, and to little surprise she'd chosen the one with roses carved into the handle also resulting in a poorly made 'Guns and Roses' joke. Part of Sam wondered if that was the sole reason for picking it, but he didn't question her choices. It had belonged to one of the previous Men of Letters and was all in all a good gun, well maintained and held a powerful kick.

"Alright! Yeah! _Gun shootin' like real cowboys_!" Clara grinned confidently as she stood in position giving her gun a playful twirl around her finger before it went off taking a chunk out of a tree not far from Sam's head. He froze with wide eyes for a brief moment as she screamed in alarm and dropped the gun in the grass. "Oh good god!" She jumped back from it as if it would bite her. With his heart still racing in his chest a little Sam picked up the gun and set it back on the table. "I'm sorry! I didn't think it would go off!" She apologized with hands covering the lower half of her face, partly hiding herself guiltily.

"alright then…." Sam cleared his throat trying to sound as nice as possible. Taking a breath he pinched the bridge of his nose out of stress. "I think I know where to start; gun safety. Lesson one, didn't think I had to say it but, guns are not toys. You can't twirl them around your finger like an old western film." He looked up and took the gun off the table before moving to place it back in her hands. "Lesson two, unless you are ready to fire at something, put the safety on." He noted flicked the small switch above the trigger. "So long as that is on the gun can't go off and my skull remains bullet free." He gave a wry smirk before letting go. "And unless you plan on killing something always keep the end where the bullets come out of away from living things." Sam added with a nod scrunching up his nose a little.

"Got it!" Clara nodded in return cautiously taking the gun and keeping it pointed at the ground. "Guns aren't toys, keep the deadly part down." A gentle breeze swept past them blowing her pony tail around a little. They couldn't have asked for a more perfect day to target practice and in the moment it was almost easy to forget they were being hunted down by a psychotic angel and his army of demons. The girl's head turned back to look at the bunker, astounded at how large it looked from the outside and yet felt so small inside, though that sort of thing happened after spending so much time inside an inter-dimensional space ship with endless halls and who's exterior was the size of a police box. "Are we safe out here?" Her head turned back to look up at Sam.

"Hm?" He looked up from his own gun as he inspected it.

"Are we safe out here? Out in the open like this? I mean don't get me wrong, I'm happy for every ounce of sunlight I can get but your brother seemed pretty hell bent on keepin' me under lock and key." Lips pursed recalling the incident the day before. Since his little outburst Clara had made a point to avoid the eldest Winchester not wishing any further confrontation. Sam could see the stress in her eyes knowing things between her and Dean had become a little tense since yesterday.

"We'll be fine so long as we don't go too far out. Cas warded this place pretty well and there's protection spells all around this place." Pointing in the distance Clara noticed strange leather bags hanging in a few trees surrounding the building. "And I'm sorry about Dean…" A hand ruffled through his hair before letting out a heavy sigh. It wasn't uncommon for him to apologize for his brother's actions. "He isn't usually like this. He's just scared and has a crap way of showing it."

" _I'll say_.." Clara snorted placing her hands on her hips with a roll of her eyes.

"Believe it or not it's his messed up way of showing he cares. Our dad was a Marine soldier who later became a hunter and raised us as hunters. Don't get me wrong I loved our dad but the guy was kind of a hard ass when it came to training and I think some of that attitude rubbed off on Dean." Sam explained letting his hand rest on the back of his neck. I wasn't usually one to openly discuss their father but he felt as though Clara was easy to talk to in a way. "Give him time. He'll ease up, you'll see."

"If you say _sooOo._ " She gave a shrug in a bit of a sing-songy sarcastic tone and started lining her self up with the bottle targets. "Now enough dilly-dallying. When you gonna teach me to start shootin' stuff, yeah?"

"Easy there Annie Oakley." Sam chuckled stepping up behind her and raising her arm so she could line up the shot. He leaned his head down so he was at her level and closed one eye to get a better view. "Now yer gonna want to hold it with both hands, and expect it to kick hard so make sure you got a good grip." He explained softly, not wanting to shout in her ear. To her surprise Clara felt a strange flutter in her chest when his breath hit her ear, not expecting him to be so soft spoke nor this close.

"Right." She nodded clearing her throat before placing her other hand on the gun and doing as instructed. "Firm grip, got 'et."

"When you are ready switch the safety off and line the sight up with your target. You want that little notch in the center there to line up with the center of the bottle and the tip of the gun." Sam pointed to the rear sight with his index finger. "When you have it lined up take a breath and pull the trigger." Sam patted her on the shoulder before taking a step back to give her space. Clara nodded suddenly aware of how hard her heart was pumping the blood through her veins. Sweat dripped down her brow and soon the bottles didn't look like bottles but people. She knew there would be a day when this gun wouldn't be pointed at glass on a stick but a living breathing person, trapped by a demon, being used and manipulated as a meat puppet. This was all becoming too real for her and her breathing grew staggered. A million thoughts began to race through her head. What if she missed? What if she didn't? Would the kick back hurt? Who would be her first kill? Oh god she was going to have to kill a person. An innocent person, victimized by this stupid war between Lucifer and the world. This was stupid. The Doctor would be appalled if he were to see her right now, a gun in her hand training to kill. It was all too much.

"I CAN'T DO IT!" Clara shouted lowering the gun flicking the safety on and pacing back and forth in a panic as her chest rose and fell breathing heavily. "I-I can't do this Sam! I just can't! I can't train ta-to kill a person! It's just not who I am! I'm a bloody school teacher not a killer or hunter or whatever the bloody hell you and your unhinged brother want to call it! When the Doctor sent me here this wusn't what he had in mind! He hates guns and he'd hate me for even holdin' one! I can't do this!" Her eyes stung trying to hold back tears and it felt as though she were a fish out of water suffocating on air. Quickly Sam rushed to her side placing a hand on each shoulder so she would stop moving.

"Breathe, Clara. Just take a slow deep breath." He said trying to speak in a soothing voice. "You're gonna to be fine." Her staggered breaths turned into nervous little hics as she attempted to calm herself. "We aren't training you to kill, we're training you to survive. I know the Doctor has a non violent approach when it comes to dealing with trouble but this is different. He isn't here to protect you and Dean and I won't always be around to do the same. You need to learn how to protect yourself if things get bad. Hopefully things wont get bad enough for you to have to use a gun, but if they do you need to know how to use one. Now," Steering her by her shoulders he lined her back up with the targets. "Let's try this again, and this time…don't picture the bottles as people. Picture them as…" Sam wracked his brain for something nonthreatening. "Picture them as….teddy bears."

" _Teddy bears_?" Clara repeated flatly as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Yeah…Sure why not." Sam shrugged.

"Why would I want to shoot a teddy bear? I like teddy bears."

"Uh..They're um… _zombie_ teddy bears and they're after…tea.."

"Tea? Really? You're going with tea?" Clara's right eyebrow cocked.

"Just go with it." He huffed raising her arm a little when it began to droop.

"Okay then." She sighed swallowing and turned back to the bottles. "Zombie teddy bears…zombie teddy bears…." Doing as he instructed earlier Clara lined the gun and took a breath feeling her hands start to shake as her finger squeezed the trigger. The gun went off with a loud bang instantly making her ears start to ring and she let out a yelp as she flinched from the kick of the gun. Sam laughed at her reaction and back so she wouldn't knock into him. Clara peeked an eye open to see one of the bottles was now missing from the stick, albeit wasn't the one she was aiming for she'd still managed to take one out.

"My stars! I did it! I hit one!" She cheered still feeling the loud ring in her ears as she spoke making it feel like she had cotton stuffed in her ears. "I can't believe it! I actually hit one!"

"Not bad." Sam smiled down at her jubilant reaction. "Though next time maybe open your eyes when you pull the trigger? You stand a better chance of hitting the target when you do."

"WHAT?!" Clara shouted a little loudly before jamming a finger in her ear. "When does the ringin' go away?! Is that normal! Am I gonna go deaf?"

"Ha-ha, _YES! THAT'S NORMAL_!" He spoke so she could hear. " _YOU GET USED TO IT AFTER A WHILE_!" Reaching in his pocket he pulled out a pair of ear plugs. In hind sight he should have given them to her earlier but he wanted her to learn what the full impact of a gun felt like. In the field the shock losing your hearing suddenly could be life threatening. "Ear plugs!" He noted shouting a little less loud this time before handing them to her. "Use these! It'll help!"

Clara took them in hand stuffing them in her ears. They spent the rest of the afternoon target practicing until Clara was confident that she could take on a Zombie Teddy Apocalypse. They switched to moving targets tying beer bottles on strings and Sam would sway them like Newton balls so she could get a feel for hitting a running target. When the sun started to set Sam called it a day not wanting to over do it for one day. They headed back into the bunker where Dean had prepared a pretty decent enough meal of hamburgers and fries.

"How'd she do?" Dean asked when they entered the kitchen following the smell of the food like moths to a flame

"She did great!" Sam answered breathing in the smells filling the kitchen. Both had worked up a pretty hearty appetite not realizing how exhausting the training had been. Clara gravitated towards a plate of fries.

"Mmm home made chips." She sniffed deeply before moving a hand to grab a couple only to be swatted away by Dean's hand.

"Uhuh-not til they're all done. Don't wanna risk you puttin' tartar sauce on them or something weird and British. Yer gonna have to wait." Dean was only partly joking giving her a playful smirk. "And in this house they're french fries.

"Uncultured tosser….they' aren't even French." Clara muttered under her breath with a glare before moving to one of the stools to take a seat and folded her arms with a hungry pout. When Dean had his back turned Sam grabbed a hand full of fries and quickly handed half of them to Clara under the table. Her eyes lit up and she ignored the scalding hot burn she felt while she kept them hidden in her hand. When it was cool enough she stuffed one in her mouth happy to have something on her stomach.

"So you said she did good then?" Dean asked over his shoulder as he flipped another burger.

"Erm..yeah. Hit every targe'h." Sam mumbled trying to down another fry unnoticed. Dean gave him a look knowing exactly what he was up to but let it slide.

"Those zombie teddy bears don't stand a chance." She chuckled looking to Sam who returned the laugh. Confused Dean turned seeing some obvious sparks between the two.

"Zombie what now?" He asked sneering his lip up a little.

"Sorry, you had to be there." Sam brushed him off with a wave. As they spoke Dean set the plates before placing them in front of Sam Clara and himself.

"Well, look at you two with your inside jokes. You two seem to have gotten awfully chummy over the last couple of days." Dean had a smile on his lips but he gave Sam a weary look as if in warning. Sam returned the look silently telling him to knock it off.

"Yeah, well if you pulled that stick outta yer arse maybe I'd warm up to you too." Clara gave a snide grin as she chewed another fry. Sam snorted not expecting her to be so forward about it resulting in another dirty look from Dean.

"What?!" Sam laughed cracking open his beer and taking a sip. "She's got a point. You could use to lighten up a little, Dean."

"Oh don't you start too." Dean bantered back with a bit of a snap sipping his won beer. "Ya know what? Screw both'a you guys. You can both have your little 'jolly good' time in here. I'mma go watch the football game." The words no second left his lips and he saw the enthusiasm in Clara's eyes. "And I mean American football! None of that soccer crap! Gah!" Acting a little more frustrated than he truly was Dean grabbed his plate and drink before heading out of the kitchen. Both of them watched him leave before Sam turned and sighed with a smirk.

"I'm sorry about him." Sam started but Clara raised a hand to stop him.

"Sam, really. You don't have to keep apologizing for your brother. I get it. He's a little rough around the edges but I can see it's all for show." She took a couple bites of the burger making a happy groan. "Mmm, not ta mention he makes a mean burger." She mumbled taking another bite getting some sauce on her cheek in doing so.

"I'll have to make sure to tell him you like it." He laughed grabbing a napkin and moving to step in a little closer. "Uh, here you got a little something right.." Clara wiped her cheek only making it worse. "Ha, not quite um…" He took the napkin and drew closer wiping the sauce from her cheek gently. "There…" Usually it wouldn't have been a big deal but Sam felt a flutter in his gut, something he hadn't felt for a very long time. Nerves perhaps. Around the same time Clara felt the same feeling her cheeks turn a little pinker than usual. Without realizing it they were soon being pulled closer by an invisible force until they were several inches apart. It was one of those strange moments where both knew what was happening but felt powerless to stop it.

That was until a loud, " _ **OH COME ON! YOU CALL THAT A PASS?**_!" came from the other room as Dean shouted at the TV. Both Clara and Sam straightened up and began awkwardly clearing their throats.

"Yeah..right…thanks!" Clara's eyes flashed around the kitchen speaking quickly and getting off of her chair. "Ya know I should um…"

" _Yeah!_ " Sam replied not giving her time to finish. "And I should probably check on the um…'

" _Right_!" Clara nodded grabbing her plate and glass of water before giving an awkward salute. "Cheers." Unsure why exactly she saluted Clara darted out of the room and headed anywhere but there as Sam did the same. As she left she could have sworn she heard him mutter something along the lines of'Stupid idiot' under his breath as he headed down the opposite hall.

* * *

[a/n: excuse me while a gush over my own ship...]


	8. Unbirthday

A dull quiet filled the bunker leaving little noise other than the occasional squeak of a floor board or gust of wind hitting the windows. Castiel had done a decent enough job covering them in protection symbols with what little time Dean had given him. Though Clara couldn't help but feel little point since they hadn't so much seen a blip on the demon radar. Whatever Lucifer was up to he was being quiet about it. It wasn't helping that Castiel was refusing to answer their calls too busy with the angels in heaven. Soon Clara began to lose track of how long she'd been locked in her glorified cage. She understood it was for her own protection but she couldn't help but feel a little stir crazy after a while. When she wasn't reading up on cross roads demons, exorcism text books or biblical mythology she could often be found in the observatory looking up at the stars through the telescope. It was the closest she could get to them until this all blew over, if it blew over. The stars were different than the ones she knew back home but it gave her a sense of calmness to be looking at the same sky and moon. A part of her hoped by some miracle she'd see the TARDIS floating along or perhaps a message from the Doctor telling her he was safe. The Winchesters had been very accommodating and she was even getting along better with Dean, on a good day, but she still missed the smell of home. She missed her father's cooking and the way the Doctor always fussed about if she were busy planning a school lesson. She missed the grumpy mailman on her street, and even the annoying barky dog next door that would keep her up all hours of the night. But most of all she missed the sense of family.

Clara sat in one of the overstuffed chairs with her knees folded while an eye peered through the telescope. Every so often she would zoom in or out before jotting down a new planet on the star map she had been forming. To anyone else they would have appeared as stars but The Doctor had taught her the subtle ways of deciphering planet from star, not to mention she'd visited a few just outside of Earth's solar system. From the lack of classic rock playing in the distance and absence of brotherly bickering it was safe to assume both boys had gone to bed for the night. She peered at her phone to check the time. 12am on the dot. Clara had gotten in the habit of carrying the phone simply using it as a watch or security if the off chance the Doctor called. A photo of her and her father was set up as the wallpaper, a reminder of what she was fighting for. Her eyes lingered on the photo a moment before turning back to the telescope when 12:01 hit and suddenly the phone began to buzz. In a flash the phone was at her ear. "Doctor?! Is that you?" She spoke in a harsh whisper.

* * *

Dean was having a hard time sleeping, regretting the nap he'd taken earlier. He'd stopped to check on Sammy only to find him passed out in his bed, arms hanging off the edge. Dean smirked to himself remembering when they were kids and he did the same, except now he just looked like an overgrown toddler. It didn't matter how much taller Sam was, he'd always see him as the whiny little brat asking for Dean to check under the bed for clowns. Since all was well here Dean thought it best to check on Clara. He noticed things between her and Sam had been strange over the last few weeks after her gun training. When he asked Sam about it he simply clammed up and said he didn't know what he was talking about. It was a safe bet Clara was in the observatory again doing one of her weird 'Star Map' thingys. Dean didn't pry or joke. It kept her busy and quiet which he liked. He headed to the library but when he heard her talking to someone he eased up, creeping against the archway to listen curiously. As far as he knew they were alone but it would be like her to let in anyone who said they were a friend of the Winchesters. A hand rested on his gun just in case but he heard the word "Doctor' relaxing a little.

"Doctor?" Clara repeated standing and getting closer to the wall in hopes of getting a better signal. "I can hardly hear you. Where are you?"

"Ah! Clara! Good I was worried I'd gotten the wrong number again! Well wrong number and date!" Dean could hear the Doctor shout through the speaker of her phone. "Remind me later to send an apology letter to Alexander Graham Bell!"

"Okay," She chuckled. "So does this mean you'll be here soon?" There was much hope in her voice though it fell quickly when he spoke next.

"Oh no, sorry Clara not you. I was talking to Storilliax. He's my new assistant."

"You've got a new companion?" She asked a little hurt.

"Well no…well yes…sort of. He's a Primerus Galacticus – Space monkey basically. I call him Lilly for short. After I hid the TARDIS we stole an escape pod and got a bit turned around in Duloris-Seven." The Doctor explained. She could hear the thrilled smile on his lips over the phone as he spoke knowing what that meant. He'd gotten distracted, not to mention he was off having adventures without her while she was stuck in a big cement box full of dusty text books. It was difficult not to sound a little hurt.

"Okay…so when are you comin' back?" Clara asked doing little to hide her annoyance when she heard a loud bang in the background followed by monkey like screeches.

"I'm on the phone! Will you keep it down?! I'm trying to wish her a Happy Birthday! I don't care if you're hungry! It's no excuse for being rude!" The Doctor shouted on the other end.

"Uh…Doctor? It's not my birthday." Clara noted hoping to grab his attention.

"Yes it is. November twenty-third, twenty-fifteen?! Oh no I'm not early am I?"

Clara looked down at the phone suddenly realizing he was right. She'd forgotten her own birthday. The thought sunk in a little harder than she'd expected it to.

"Oh..no um… You've got it right. How 'bout that." She cleared her throat to hide the pain behind her voice. There was another loud bang followed by what sounded like sparks flying. "Well thanks I guess…Doctor?"

"Lilly! Put that down! That is not a toy! So help me I won't give you another banana for a whole wee–" And like that the phone cut out.

"Doctor? Doctor?!" Clara tried but he was gone. She pressed the phone to her head feeling a sting in her eyes as tears threatened to fall. It was then she heard a ruffle of jeans and boots behind her. Quickly she gave a sniff pulling back the tears and offering her brightest smile when she saw Dean. "Oh! Hey! You're still up. Sorry I didn't wake you did I?" It was almost disturbing for Dean to hear her greet him even that nicely in such a cheerful voice but he played dumb.

"Uh, no I couldn't sleep and I thought I heard shouting. Was that the Doctor on the phone?" He motioned before giving a casual yawn.

"Oh, yeah. He was just checking in but the call dropped. Nothing important to report." she nodded keeping the smile plastered on her face. Dean nodded wondering if she would cave and tell the truth. Clara didn't feel the need to let him know about it being her birthday, doubting he'd really care all that much. Even now she felt silly getting upset in the first place. It was just a stupid date. It meant nothing in the grand scheme of things.

"Kay, well um…I'm gonna make myself a little midnight snack. You want anything?"He offered.

"No. I think I'm just gonna head off to bed. It's late. I should get some sleep." She pretended to yawn and stretch grabbing a few text books before getting up and heading to the hall to the bedrooms. "G'night."

" _Night_." Dean sighed giving a little wave. He debated letting Sammy in on the whole situation, but found it best to make the decision on a full stomach.

* * *

Later Clara regretted reading up on myths about Hell and crossroads demons before bed. That night she was plagued by terrible nightmares. She'd dreamed her father was still alive and had been shackled to the inside of a small cement box. Every time he tried to crawl out a dark mysterious figure stuffed him back in and turned up a flame roasting under it until she could hear flesh cooking. She'd never seen him but in the logic of dreams Clara knew it was Lucifer doing the punishing. When she tried to reach out and stop him the Doctor had grabbed her, his eyes black as coal and he wore a party hat a top his head. Looking around she noticed birthday party streamers and decorations all over the prison cell surrounding them. It started blurry at first but soon the prison became the interior of the bunker but about ten times too small and far more grotesque than the actual one. All the while her father screamed begging to die a small Capuchin monkey in a NASA space suit fumbled with gun pointed at her as it started cackling.."

" _NO SPACE MONKEY, DON'T_!" Clara woke up shouting as she shot up out of bed, her hair whipping around her face until it stuck against her sweat covered forehead. She panted a few moments before realizing she wasn't alone.

"Whoa!" Sam jumped back trying not to spill coffee on her as she jumped up and shouted. "Easy there!" He knit his brows together confused by the strange outburst. Clara looked up to see him standing over the bed holding two cups of steaming hot coffee. "You've been asleep most of the day. I thought I'd check in on you." he chuckled setting her cup on the counter beside her. "You okay? Sounded like a bad dream there?"

"Uh..huh? Yeah.." She panted with a nod wiping her hair from her face. "Sorry…bad dream.." She repeated taking a few moments to collect herself before realizing what he had fully said.

"Did you say something about a 'space monkey'?" Sam asked trying not to laugh as an eyebrow crooked higher than the other.

"Uh…maybe…it had a gun. Long story. Forget it. Thanks for the coffee." She brushed it off taking the coffee in hand and sipping it gently.

"Well it's a little after noon and still no word on Lucifer." Sam noted. Clara's eyes popped a little. How had she slept twelve hours and still felt this exhausted. "Our buddy Garth called in a case about a possible poltergeist in Iowa. We were gonna go check it out. I asked Dean if you could tag along, but he says it's probably best if you sit this one out." He gave her an apologetic smile expecting a bit of a fight, following it up with, "It's nothing against you, I know you're eager to help us out on a case and god knows get out of here for a bit but this things been ripping the hearts out of young girls."

"I understand." Clara smiled though he could see the disappointment in her eyes. He waited for her to argue but she simply sipped the coffee. "You boys have fun. It'll give me time to recatalog the library. I've been meaning to do it for some time now. Your brother really has no idea how the Dewey decimal system works. Looks like a first year student put everything away." She chuckled hoisting the mug up a little thanking him again for the coffee. Sam chuckled back at the comment about Dean and sighed hoping she wasn't too upset.

"Alright then." He shrugged heading out of the room.

* * *

Clara lazily sat at one of the desks watching the boys until they were ready to leave. Dean gave her a list of contacts in case she couldn't get a hold of them as well as instructions to protect herself if anyone broke in.

"And under no circumstances are you to go anywhere or let anyone inside you got that?" Dean ordered pointing at her as he spoke walking backwards as Clara followed.

"Yes, I'm a full grown woman, not Snow White. I won't be taking any apples from any kind old ladies. I'll be fine." She insisted ushering them out the door before he had a chance to keep fussing.

"And stay outta my room!" Clara shut the door on his face rolling her eyes as he barked the last order. Leaning against the metal she sighed combing her fingers through her bangs.

"Gods, he's like the elder brother I never asked for." She muttered with a bit of a groan. " _Stay out of my room, Clara_." She folded her arms across her chest as she mimicked his low voice and accent while walking down the stairs and into the main hall. " _Don't touch my things, Clara. If you're too short to reach for something you shouldn't try grabbing it in the first place, Clara. It's not porn, it's an art form and you should knock before entering a room, Clara._ " She gave a shudder at the last one, grimacing in remembrance.

She kept walking down the halls until She heard a strange buzz like a phone going off. Curiously she followed the sound until it lead her to Dean's room. The door was slightly ajar and could see his phone lighting up before going dark. Giving it a little nudge the door swung open with a loud squeak revealing the rest of the unkempt room. The phone buzzed again only once this time. "Could be important… "She noted to herself with a purse of her lips. "End of the world important." Keeping her arms folded Clara tiptoed inside so not even a toe disturbed one of the many flannel shirts strewn across the floor. She peered over the night stand beside his bed at the phone looking around and listening for any sign that they'd come back to grab something. "I'm sure just a peek couldn't hurt." her nose scrunched up before her hand reached out snatching the phone from the table like it were about to get up and run away.

 _ **KING OF DOUCHEBAGS (666)**_

 _ **1 Missed Call**_

 _ **4 Text messages**_

"Crowley?" She said aloud surprised they had the King of Hell listed in their contacts. Her finger flicked across the screen unlocking **.**

 _ **2:03 PM: Any word on Luci yet?**_

 _ **2:10 PM: Honestly what are you two doing  
that is so important you can't pick up a bloody  
phone call? Its just rude :-(**_

 _ **2:15 PM: Quit ducking around and answer your bloody phone!  
I'm the king of hell I can't just sit around all for you 2 to  
pull your heads out of eachothers arses all day**_

 _ **2:16 PM: Damn auto correct! Just call me! :-(**_

Clara snickered not expecting the messages to be so casual coming from the guy who ruled the underworld. it was then it dawned on her she'd read in one of the files Sam kept on Crowley that he'd once been a crossroads demon who worked his way to the top. An idea slowly began to form in her head and before she knew what she was doing her fingers were typing away in reply. If a person wanted to make a deal why not with the king himself? Why bother with the middle man?

 _ **'We need to talk. Meet me at this address:**_ ' She kept the text simple adding an address below where they could meet. She had some time before the boys got back, plenty of time that her absence would go unnoticed.


	9. Unbirthday Pt 2

A bell jangled as the door to the diner swung open. Looking around Clara was thankful there were only a handful of patrons at the counter, though she clung to the demon blade in her sleeve just in case. Hopefully if she got back in time Dean wouldn't notice it was missing from his room. Pulling her hood back the girl saw no sign of Crowley which was either good news or bad news. She took a seat on one of the stools at the far end of the counter making a point to keep her face hidden behind a menu.

"What can I get for ya?" The friendly waitress offered. Clara glanced up to see a friendly brunette staring back at her.

"Oh, uh just coffee thanks. I'm waiting to meet someone." Clara smiled politely before setting down her menu.

"Comein' right up." The girl winked before darting back to the kitchen. Clara's nails tapped nervously looking at the clock hoping he wouldn't blow her off thinking she was still Dean.

"Come on already.." she muttered to herself but a clank of a coffee mug and a plate caught her attention. "Huh? Oh I didn't order chip-I mean fries." Her head gave a shake still trying to politely smile at the waitress.

"Oh don't worry. They're on the house." The brunette grinned brightly. "You looked a little hungry and call it my good deed for the day. Besides, who the hell can resist a french fry, these things are like _crack_!" She laughed stealing one of the fries to pop it in her mouth.

"Hm, alright then. Thank you…" Clara leaned in to get a better look at the woman's name tag. " _Ruby_? What a pretty name. Thank you Ruby. You're too kind." As she spoke Clara bit down one of the fries.

"Any time kiddo. Let me know if you need anything else." With another wink the waitress went back to the kitchen, glancing over her shoulder at the door when the bell jangled again. Clara turned to see who it was but in the blink of an eye every patron in the diner was suddenly face down on their tables or face first in their plates. Crowley brushed some lint off his shoulder casually before taking a seat beside a rather horrified looking Clara.

" _Minnie Mouse_ , I should say this is a pleasant surprise but something tells me you didn't invite me here for coffee and a friendly chat."

"A-are they all d-dead?" She dared to ask.

"Nah- just sleeping." He shrugged and suddenly a mug and pot of coffee appeared in front of him. "Thought it best to not have witnesses. Gotta say, Love, not the brightest idea meeting me in such a public setting, but I gotta give you props for using Dean's phone to set me up. I presume it's safe to assume Moose and Squirrel don't know you are here." He smirked almost fondly.

"No..they'd have never let me out, 'specially if they knew who I was meeting with. And don't worry this isn't a set up. I just want to talk." Clara tried to explain but he gave her a look.

"Well then is that a demon blade up your sleeve or are you just happy to see me?" He cocked an eyebrow before sipping at his coffee with a smirk.

"It's…protection. You are a demon after all. I'm not stupid. I wouldn't come here unprotected." She noted letting the blade slide into her hand, no point hiding it now.

"Clever girl." He chuckled, his smile growing more twisted. He knew if he wanted to that blade could be in his hands and at her throat in the blink of an eye. She was clever but the girl needed a few lessons in demons. "Alright then, let's get on with it then. Why are you here?"

"Okay, straight to it then." She let out a nervous laugh. "Well, I read that you were once a crossroads demon who eventually became the King of Hell, which means you are the main man who deals in crossroads deals, right?"

"The boys actually started a dossier on me, how sweet." He huffed with a smile before sipping the coffee again. "And you would be correct. Think of me as the Crossroads Pimp if you will. Anyone who makes a deal reports back to me…." He could see where this was going. "And let me guess, you thought you'd go straight to the source and not risk one of my boys being a double agent for old Luci, huh?"

" _Exactly_." Clara nodded giving a motion with her hand. "You can make a deal for just about anything right? For example, bringing someone back from the dead?"

"Like a certain father for example?" He hummed. Clara moved to speak but he held his hand up silencing her. "Look, I can see where you are headed with this and I'm afraid I am going to have to respectfully decline."

"What?! Why?" Clara demanded with a rather hurt look in her eyes. "You haven't even let me try to spark up a deal."

"The deal would be your soul and trust me, darling. You don't want to go down that path."

"But that's what you do! You take souls and make deals? You're the ruler of Hell? What my soul's not good enough?" She looked rather offended pulling her brows low in a glare.

"On the contrary my dear, I like you. You're feisty." He offered her a smirk looking her up and down as if evaluating her worth.

"Well if you like me so much just make the bloody deal and maybe not burn and torture me when my soul makes it to hell." She suggested in a pouty huff. Crowley couldn't help but laugh pulling his smirk to the side hiding it poorly.

"See that's what I'm talking about. Chalk full of piss and vinegar, you are. Now I won't hear another word about making deals. If you and the Winchesters catch wind about Lucifer, you call me and I promise to do the same. Now.." Glancing up they both saw a pair of headlights reflect off of the mirror across from the counter. "I believe your ride is here."

"You ratted me out?!" Clara turned around on her stool to see the Impala pulling into the parking lot. "you double crosser!"

"Uh… _demon_ , Love. Double crossing is kind of our thing." He gave her a look as though she'd forgotten.

* * *

 **Earlier:**

"Clara!" Sam called out dropping his bags off along side Deans. "We're back early!"

"Turns out Garth's poltergeist was a crazy homeless guy strung out on bath salts." Dean chuckled before giving a curiously poked his head around the corners worried when he didn't get a response. Finally he made it back to Dean concern heavy on his face. Dean was busy patting down his coat and jean pockets. "Hey, you seen my phone?" he asked digging his hands through his coat.

"No, dude I told you before It's not my job to keep track of your stuff." Sam said quickly. "You seen Clara? I can't find her anywhere."

"You check down stairs?" Dean tried to stay calm not wanting to panic and fly off the handle in case she was just in the dungeon re-organizing torture devices or something.

"No dude, I called all over. I can't find her!"

"Relax, she's gotta be around here somewhere. She wouldn't have just went off after we _specifically_ told her not to…" Dean paused before giving a nod. "Okay never mind yeah lets look around and make sure before we call Cas and send him on an Amber Alert." The boys searched high and low until Sam made it to the garage.

"Dean!" He called out. Dean came rushing in stopping to look where Sam was looking. "She took Dorthy's bike." He groaned trying to keep calm.

"Just friggin' awesome!" Dean shouted throwing his arms up and kicked one of the classic car's tires in frustration. "She could be anywhere!" Just then Sam's cell went off in his pocket. In a flash it was at his ear.

" _Clara?_! Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Not quite, but I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Crowley answered. He sat in a black mercedes benz peering at a diner through the window at a distance as he awaited Clara's arrival. "I think I have something you want. Brunette, bit mousy with an attitude larger than she is. Sound familiar?"

"Crowley so help me if you lay a single finger on her I'm gonna rip your throat out through your nose!" Sam threatened.

"Blimey, so quick to judge. Calm your antlers for a moment will you. She's the one who contacted me through Dean's phone. I think she wants to make a deal. I knew it wasn't Dean the moment he didn't reply to my texts with an insult."

"Why are you telling us this?" Sam asked in a suspicious tone. Crowley groaned on the other end.

"Crimeny! How many times I gotta say this? ** _We. Are. On. The. Same. Side. You. Dunce!_ ** I swear you two are all muscle an' no brain. Memories of a gold fish. Look, I'll keep her distracted til you two show up. Got it?"

"Fine text me the address. Just…don't do anything!" Sam ordered before ending the call and looking to Dean. "She's with Crowley. Says she used your phone and is trying to make a deal." He round his jaw as he spoke making his feelings clear.

Dean paused a moment equally frustrated that she would deliberately disobey them like that. "Son of a bitch!"

* * *

 **Now:**

Dean opened the door letting Sam in first, both ignoring the pile of sleeping bodies as they kept their glaring eyes on Clara and Crowley. "Well," Crowley smiled and brushed his hands like he were clearing dirt off of them. "My work here is done. You folks have a pleasant evening."

"Ca'mon Clara. Let's go." Dean spoke through gritted teeth motioning her to the car.

"What about my motorbike?" She glanced in the parking lot. Though it wasn't the time to admit it she'd sort of grown attached to the bike in the short time she'd had it.

"Back in your garage." Crowley said with a snap of his fingers. Clara turned her head.

"You can do that?" She sounded nearly impressed.

"Clara! Let's go! ** _Now!_** " Sam barked and with that she was on her feet and scuttling to the car with her head hung low. There was a long silence in the car as they drove until Sam couldn't take it much longer "What the hell were you thinking?!" He shouted hurting her ears a little. "Making a deal with Crowley? Do you have any idea what kind of danger you put yourself in! Not to mention you were willing to sell your soul!"

"Sammy…" Dean stopped him in a soft voice giving him a look as he glanced away from the road. "Cut the girl a some slack. I know it was stupid..I mean really friggin' stupid, but who here hasn't tried to make a deal to bring a family member back, hm?" Sam wanted to be angry but it was hard to argue when he put it like that. They stayed quiet for the rest of the car ride until long after they were back in the bunker.

Clara sat at one of the desks keeping quietly to herself until she saw a shadow block the light to one of her books. "Hm?" She looked up to see Dean standing over her.

"Okay, come on kid. Why'd you really do it? You knew the risks you were taking and how stupid it would be to go out on your own to make a deal with the devil. I don't do the share and care stuff often so take advantage and tell me what's bothering you." Pulling out a chair he took a seat across from her folding his hands as he set them on the desk. Clara hesitated feeling a knot in her throat and a pressure in her chest.

"…Don't take this the wrong way…but I bloody hate it here. You and your brother have been very kind but every second here is a reminder that the life I knew is gone forever. You-you at least have your brother and Castiel. You have a family. I have nothing. I have no family and now I don't even have the Doctor!" Tears welled in her hazel eyes until they were streaming down her cheeks. "He's off having adventures with a blasted space monkey while I'm stuck here counting stars and cataloging monster books until I sit and wait for the end of the bloody world! It isn't fair!" Holding her face in her hands Clara broke into sobs. Dean quickly got up moving around the desk to pick her up by her shoulders and pull her in for a hug.

"Hey now. Take it easy. You're okay." He sighed trying to sooth her but he knew all too well what that felt like. "I know this freaking sucks, trust me. And you're right, it's not fair, but the thing is if life played fair we'd all be millionaires driving speedboats and drinking tequila on a beach with our hot supermodel wives and husbands right now." He tried to joke, managing to get a light chuckle out of her. Resting a hand on each shoulder he pulled her back so she were looking him in the eyes. "But you're wrong." he added. She gave him a confused look as she sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. "Family don't end in blood. The Doctor can go play space adventure all he wants. So long as me and Sammy still live and breathe you will always have a family, and you'll always have a place to call home." His words only choked her up more. Her arms wrapped around Dean giving him a tight squeeze in thanks too worked up to say it for herself. "Oof! You are surprisingly strong!" He wheezed patting her back before turning her around. "And don't think we forgot…"

Right on cue Sam came around the corner holding a blueberry pie, still in the plastic container letting her know it was store bought. A hand full of candles circled around the pie letting the flame flicker as Sam drew closer setting it on the table in front of her. "Dean told me about overhearing you on the phone with the Doctor. I'm sorry about shouting earlier." He apologized with a sympathetic smile. "Happy Birthday, Clara."

"How did you find the time to–?" Clara's eyes went wide baffled at the lengths they'd gone to make her feel welcome. Her heart fluttered not quite sure which emotion to settle on.

"Make a wish." Dean smirked with a nod towards the pie. Closing her eyes Clara folded her hands under her chin as she thought long about her wish before leaning in and letting out a big huff of air causing all the candles to go out at once. Both boys clapped in celebration

"What'd you wish for?" Dean asked pulling out his pocket knife to cut the pie.

"Dean you can't ask that. It's bad luck." Sam noted setting out some paper plates he brought with along with a couple forks. "Besides that's her own business."

"Aw' come on, that's just superstition." He argued already digging into the pie eagerly.

"Blimey you two fight like an old married couple." Clara chimed in as Sam handed her a slice of pie. "I wished the world wouldn't end and nobody would get hurt." she added with a mouth full. Dean's eyes went a little wide choking on his bite slightly.

"Never mind! I take what I said. That's a wish I don't want to jinx. Quick everyone knock on wood and toss some salt over your shoulder or something!" Dean said quickly knocking on the desk and pretended to look around for salt. Sam and Clara laughed at his reaction, though both did the same for good measure.

"Just to be safe…" Clara added.

* * *

 **Meanwhile:**

Crowley sat at the diner counter watching the Impala drive off as he sipped casually at his coffee. He heard the door to the kitchen open as a dark haired woman stepped closer.

"Crowley." She greeted him.

"Whore." He greeted back before turning to look up at Ruby with a sarcastic grin.

"You played along well enough, but I gotta say leaving everyone in the diner alive. Sounds to me like you've gotten soft since I last saw you. Daddy won't be pleased to hear about that." She smiled picking at the plate of untouched fries.

"'Daddy', is that what you're calling him now? I get he helped create all demons but seriously. It just sounds like a creepy fetish when you say it like that." he sneered at her. "Tell me, how in the blue blazes did you manage to crawl your way out of Purgatory and into the pit to let him go?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She sneered.

"Yes…that's why I asked…" he stated obviously before shaking his head. " No matter. So, I did your little dance. I've held up my end keeping an eye on the little brat. Is Lucifer pleased enough to let me go yet or are you going to keep me jumping through hoops like a trained dolphin."

"Easy Flipper, you'll get your keys to the kingdom back after Lucifer gets what he wants, just like we planned. I got the information I need for now. We'll keep in touch." As she spoke the diner patrons began to wake back up, groaning in confusion. With a snap of her fingers each of their throats were slit by an invisible force causing a scene of panic until the last body dropped. Ruby turned to Crowley with a snide and twisted smirk. "That's how you get the job done the right way." And like that she was gone.

"Bitch…" Crowley noted casually.


	10. Lion Vs Unicorn

Some time had passed since the incident with Clara's birthday and after realizing they couldn't spend all of their time locked away waiting for Lucifer to end the world the hunters had decided to get back into the swing of things. Castiel was often busy in heaven searching the globe for any sign of Lucifer and keeping the Angels in line now that Metatron was locked behind heavens prison. In a way he'd kind of became their leader once again giving them a purpose. As he compared it, they were like a colony of ants without a queen looking for a common goal to achieve. Many were still apprehensive after the Leviathan rise up and the genocide of many angels but Castiel was doing all he could to win back their trust.

Back on Earth Clara was finally out in the field assisting on a few hunts with Sam and Dean. As ordered she stayed back when things got ugly, but her knowledge of computer tech and months studying up on lore had proved quite useful. Not only was she skilled in mapping out stars but she had recently taken to creating an algorithm for tracing demon and monster reports on her computer, with a little help from the boys friend Charlie. Part of the bunker had transformed from office space to a hub of information connecting push pins with red string to important information or theories of possible locations Lucifer could be hiding.

"What the hell am I looking at?" Dean asked with a bit of a sleepy grunt while standing beside Clara, both looking up at the mess of papers and red string plastered against the wall. "I thought you said you were just gonna hang some doodles up on the wall. This looks like the uni-bombers art project."

"I said graphs not doodles, and it's a map...sort of." Simultaneously they both sipped their coffee. "Charlie helped me set up a scanner that reports any demonic signs. Electrical storms, mass animal mutilations, strange or sudden deaths, even hunter reports of ghost sightings and kills." She noted. Dean gave a rather impressed nod.

"Hm..Ya know, you're kinda like that secretary in the Ghostbusters. What was her name? Janine something.." Dean paused trying to think as Clara glanced up at him from her coffee, pleased to see that he was impressed.

"Please, I'm more Bill Murray than the secretary. You're more...who was the nerdy guy with the glasses? He did that movie where he shrunk the kids." She asked with a smirk.

"No way I'm way more Bill Murray than you!" Dean protested. As they continued to argue Sam emerged from his bedroom, hair a mess while his slippers drug along the tile floor.

"Mornin'. What are we arguing about today?" Sam yawned combing the knots out of his hair as he met them at the wall of papers. "Holy crap, Clara. Did that thing get bigger since last night?"

"It's like it's alive. Slowly getting bigger every day until it takes on a life of it's own." Dean added jokingly. Clara stepped to one of the tables setting her mug down as she picked up some papers.

"I was explaining to Dean that this maps demonic patterns. I'm hoping it might help us get an idea of where Lucifer's hiding, but so far it's just the occasional hunter report of demon sightings. Whatever they're up to they're doing a good job keepin' quiet and clean. I've only got three reports of cattle mutilations, and six electrical storms, but the patterns could just be the change in the weather." As she spoke Clara stuck in a few more pages to the wall before stepping back in hopes of seeing some kind of pattern.

"Gee _only_ three mass cow murders." Dean gave her a look wondering how she could be so casual about it. He didn't like the idea that they were rubbing off on her.

"But! Good news!" A page printed out of the printer and she almost danced around the desk before coming to a bouncy stop in front of them. "A body popped up in the Biggerton Mental Institute for the Deranged and Insane! " She said with a bright smile on her face as she handed the papers over. Dean and Sam glanced at the paper before Dean gave her a look. "Oh don't worry, place has been shut down for ages. We'll get in piece of cake."

"Ok we need to talk about presentation." He pursed his lips and furrowed his brow a bit disturbed. "Explain to me how a body showing up is good news. We usually try to catch the bad guy before there's a body." Sam chuckled resulting in an eye roll from Clara.

"It's good news because I found us a new case!" She shuffled the papers around in his hands pulling up the police reports. "See after this place was shut down in '68, every so often a person around or inside the building goes missing. Grounds keepers, real estate ladies, teenagers looking to shag or maybe a good snogging,"

"Looking to what?" Dean gave her a confused look but she kept going.

"Any time a person goes in they vanish. No bodies, no sign they were ever even there in the first place. Until now. A body means whatever or whomever is doing this got sloppy. Something in their pattern has changed, and if so that increases our chances of catching them...'er _it_... _whatever_. You get my point." She shrugged before looking up with a proud grin.

"Holy crap..Clara that's...wow..." Sam chuckled at her little grin. He was impressed with how hard she was trying to work along side them and 'fit in' as a hunter, even if it was a bit overboard at times. "Wait...how did you get these police records and photographs? They're classified information. I don't even think I could get into some of these."

"Jealous are you?" She chuckled, but wasn't sure if they were more upset with how illegal the action was. "Try to think less, 'Boo Clara hacked a police record files and is currently monitoring every police report in the United States' and more 'Yay! Found us a case to work. Woo-hoo!'." Her grin grew a little forced while arms cheered in the air trying to get them to follow suit.

"Every police report? All at once?! How did you...? Charlie can't even do that!" Sam's jaw dropped suddenly seeing her in a slightly different light.

"Right. Should probably explain. A while back, the Doctor and I stopped this evil mad lady from downloadin' people's heads with WIFI. Actually...that's how we met..sort of..." She pouted her bottom lip in thought of how complicated their meeting was what with her time echos. "My head got downloaded but the Doctor reversed it and well, some of the internet stuff sorta just..stuck I guess." The girl gave a casual shrug not seeing it as a big deal. "I don't remember all of it but I've got like this...computer stuff in my head." The boys looked back and forth both wondering why she'd taken this long to tell them something so big.

"Okay...good to know." Dean nodded trying not to look a little freaked out at the moment. "That's not freaky at all..."

"So we'll check it out then? Could be a ghost, or a poltergeist, or an honest to goodness Boogie Man, though those tend to hide out in more residential areas. So? What'chya think?! " Clara asked eagerly reaching on her tip toes as her hands folded under her chin in a begging fashion. Dean sighed rolling his eyes. They had better things to be doing with Lucifer out, but it wasn't exactly like they were making any headway. Another little hunt couldn't hurt.

"Fine, we'll go check out the creepy asylum, but maybe take it easy on the homework. You're starting to get a real crazy librarian look about you. " Dean warned with a pointed finger like a father scolding a child.

Clara looked down at her slightly disheveled dress while a hand moved to her tangled mess of hair from falling asleep on a desk. "The _entire_ library is full of folklore and books no one has ever even heard of or know exist. What d'you expect me to do?" She protested playfully, though she realized he had a point.

"I don't know? Watch TV. Play a Nintendo. Go to a bar. Do something normal. " He joked back trying to keep his face as serious as he could.

"...Play Nintendo? You do realize this isn't actually the 80's any more, right?" Clara repeated looking at him making him feel a bit outdated.

"Really, Dean? That's what you're going with? 'Act normal'? Coming from the dude who kills monsters for a living?" Sam added questionably giving Dean a look as he laughed softly. "Name the last time you even read a book start to finish?" Dean looked up in thought making it clear how hard the cogs in his head worked trying to remember.

"Uhhh..." He snapped his finger pointing at Sam. "There was that book about that Alice girl who fell down a well and did a bunch of shrooms with the guy in the big hat! They made that movie about it." Dean defended before Sam gave him another dark look.

"That was _Alice in Wonderland_. She fell down a _rabbit hole_ , not a well. You were twenty-seven and it was a children's _pop-up book._ " He argued with a sigh placing his hands on his hips as his eyebrows rose and his lips pursed slightly before turning to Clara."Plus the movie freaked him out so he wouldn't watch it."

"Look it didn't freak me out okay." Dean argued back getting a little defensive now. "I just preferred the...Adult interpretation better..." He said casually before clearing his throat.

"You mean the pornographic version?" Clara folded her arms across her chest mimicking Sam's expression. Dean looked between them getting more flustered.

"It sounds so much dirtier when you put it like that. ' _Porn-o-graphic_ '." He mocked her accent and higher pitched voice poorly. "Screw both'a you guys. I'm getting ready for the hunt." Dean said before storming out of the room grumbling to himself.

* * *

 _[a/n: sorry this chapter is so short. The other will be a lot longer. I didn't want to try to fit this in with the other Ch. and have it be a long annoying to scroll through chapter when this wasn't even really the main adventure part with the asylum. If the asylum chapters get long I'll split those up too but I'll try and keep it as together as I can. If you have noticed I'm writing these like episodes which is sorta difficult in chapter form. Ch.10 would kind of be like where the Mid-season or maybe even Season Finale would pick up from after ch.9 (unbirthday pt2). Some time has passed, people bonded, Crowley's still up to evil shenanigans with Ruby and Lucifer is hiding doing God doesn't even know what. So bare with me for this filler chapter. I hope you are enjoying the ride. Thank you so much for the reviews they mean the world to me! I'm really happy people are enjoying the read and I promise more adventure, surprise and characters to come!_


	11. Haunting Hunt

_[ **Warning:** Clara "Oswin" Oswald **spoiler alert**. Do not read if you do not want to know Clara's back story with 11 and why there are other versions of her or are not caught up to that part in the series. ]_

* * *

"I get you're excited to go along but is the backpack really necessary?" Sam asked slamming the trunk of the Impala as he handed the bag over to Clara. Dean was busy checking the rock salt bullets before putting them in his pocket and checking the batteries in the flashlights and walkie-talkies in the drivers seat as they prepared for the hunt. He looked up at the tall dilapidated asylum from the inside of the car wondering why the hell they could never check out a haunted strip club or even maybe just like Disney Land just once. In that moment a flash of heat lightning lit up the back only adding to the horror movie feeling.

"I'm just making sure we're prepared." Clara explained taking the bag and throwing it across her shoulders. "All I brought was some waters. A couple extra torches. Matches. A small bag of rock salt...oh also granola bars and gummy bears. Gotta keep the energy levels up." She smiled up at him proudly.

"You know this is a ghost hunt right? Not a field trip." Sam teased her with a playful look.

"You better have brought enough to share with the whole class." Dean poked his head out upon hearing snacks were being provided. Clara simply laughed tossing a plastic bag to him as he got out of the car. He looked like a joyful child grinning as he popped a handful in his mouth. Sam gave him a discouraging look.

"Dude, try to look professional." He sighed flicking a light on him while he continued to teas his elder brother. In response Dean stuffed more in his mouth grinning like an overstuffed chipmunk before handing them each a walkie-talkie.

"Now if we get separated, you turn that to channel six. There's crap cell service down here in the boonies so don't bother trying with your phone." he explained to Clara when he handed hers over. "If things start to get ugly, you find a safe place to hide and make a circle around you with salt til we defuse the situation or one of us finds you." He instructed clearly.

"Yes, yes," Clara said sarcastically taking the walkie-talkie and slipping it in to her bag. "I promise not to talk to translucent strangers and make sure not to get separated from my tour group partner." Jokingly she looped her arm through Sam's to make her point. "Now will ya quit fussin' over me like a nervous mother hen? Some of us would like to catch this ghost before morning." She then proceeded to pull Sam along getting a head start. She relinquished her grip while he pushed the chain up for her so she could fit through the gate. He and Dean did the same, having a bit more difficult time squeezing through.

* * *

They pulled aside the police caution tape and flicked the flashlights on getting a look for the place. Years of decay had turned the once mint green and white walls a molded black and gray. The wallpaper had begun to peel down the sides revealing the bare boards of the structure and homes animals had begun to build. A few hospital beds had been left behind and it appeared children had spray painted crude phrases on the dust covered desks and what little of white was left on the walls. Clara whistled loudly listening to the echo reverberate back to them getting a feel for just how big the building was.

"The files said this place housed over one hundred and fifty patients back in the day." Clara spoke softly feeling as though they could hear a pin drop.

"Looks like a serial killer's wet dream..." Dean noted while they walked deeper and shined his light all around for anything out of the ordinary. "You said the body was found upstairs?" he asked flicking the light on a stair case in the distance. The red carpet had long since faded and was now growing patches of moss and mushrooms.

"Yes. They said her head was snapped the full way 'round and her voice box ripped out." Clara noted making a face of disgust. Both boys did the same as she described it.

"Brutal." Sam winced as they approached the staircase. "Looks like Casper's not lookin' to play nice." He held out a device Clara had never seen before, making a strange hum reminding her of the Doctor's Sonic-Screwdriver. Sam noticed her curiosity. "It's an E.M.F meter. It scans the area for electromagnetic frequencies any ghosts give off." he explained. Impressed Clara nodded before testing the stairs out with the toe of her shoe.

"Looks safe enough." She stepped up giving a light bounce as the boards squeaked but supported her weight. "Just watch your step." She warned walking ahead of them. Sam liked her enthusiasm but it made him a little nervous how eager she was to push forward so quickly, worried she'd over look something and get herself hurt.

"Easy there, not so fast." he chuckled catching up to her. Clara reached the top of the stairs before turning and resting her hands in the base of her shoulder straps.

"Havin' trouble keepin' up?" She grinned peering down the stairs to see Dean still only a little more than halfway up. "You gotta lay off the pie and booze, mate. I'd hate to see your cholesterol levels." She made a tsk sound in the back of her throat before turning to Sam. "You seem to be holdin' up alright though."

"That's cause he's all protein shakes and exercises like a freak." Dean panted leaning on the railing when he got to the top.

"Only _you_ would think jogging is a bad thing?" Sam retorted watching his brother struggle with a broad smirk on his face.

"This..." Dean motioned to himself all over. "Doesn't pull off running shorts. And I refuse to eat that rabbit food you call-" His insult remained unfinished as a loud scream echoed through the upper hall sending all of them in a look of panic. Instinctually they all went running in the direction of the scream avoiding a large hole in the center of the floor boards were it had rotted out. "I thought you said this place was abandoned?!" Dean shouted to Clara.

"That's the assumption of the whole 'Condemned Asylum' theme they got goin' here but I wouldn't say I'm an expert in these things?!" She shouted back while they rounded a corner. Sam and Dean both had their guns out, checking over their shoulder catching Clara's attention. It caught her off guard when they all slammed face first into another person sending them flying back a few feet. Clara toppled back, rubbing her head where it knocked into the others. Looking up the three of them saw a rather scared and confused woman in her thirties, tears streaming down her face and cheeks flushed from running.

"O-oh my god! I'm so s-sorry." she stuttered rubbing her head as she got back up. "Th-there was this..this thing a-and it was chasing me! I-I tried to get away! Who-w-who are you?" The woman continued to blubber looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed. Instantly Clara got up moving to the woman's side to comfort her. She couldn't quite place her finger on it but the blonde woman looked familiar.

"It's alright, now. We're here to help. I'm Clara, and these are my friends, Sam and Dean. let's start with your name, hm? And then you can tell us what you saw." Clara spoke softly and slowly as she assisted the woman to her feet. She gasped like a fish out of water for a few moments before wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Um...I'm Becca. Becca Carwin. Are you guys police?" She looked at each of them and their clothes confused. Carwin. The name struck a cord with Clara.

"Sort of..." Clara explained. "We're here looking into the death of a Susana Carwin. I take it you were doing the same?" She questioned before looking Becca in the eyes. Both Sam and Dean were impressed with how quickly Clara had been able to calm the once sobbing woman. Becca gave a nod of her head.

"Y-yeah. She is..was my sister. The police were useless, so I thought I'd..." Again Becca worked herself up into another series of sobs. Clara patted her back.

"You thought you'd do the investigation yourself?" Clara finished for her. Becca nodded unable to speak. "Becca?"She stood in front standing several inches shorter than the woman but looked into her eyes. "Can you tell us what you saw? Even if it sounds completely mad, any little details could help."

"W-well..um...I was searching in the room Suzie die-...Where Suzie was found in...and the door shut on me. I tried to get out but it was locked. Finally I kicked it open but this thing rushed past me. When I turned to run from it, it popped out of no where and tried to grab me. When I looked up at it I saw...it's face...oh god! I'd never seen anything like it!" She covered her face with her hands sobbing in horror. "It was horrifying! It had th-these pointed teeth and gray lifeless eyes. I panicked and smashed a bedpan across it's face before I screamed and ran off. That's when I ran into you." Becca was finally catching her breath looking to them like she was waiting for them to call her insane. Clara looked to the boys not knowing any ghost that fit that description.

"We believe you," Sam assured Becca with a nod. "But it isn't safe for you here. I understand you want to find the thing that killed your sister but you should let us take it from here." Becca grew a little upset pushing Clara away as she shook her head.

"No! No way! I came too far to turn back. I want to catch the thing that killed my baby sister! I owe it to her!" Becca continued to shake her head as she paced. "I don't care what it is! I will make it pay!" There was a fire in her blue eyes making it clear she couldn't be reasoned with.

"Okay, okay. It's alright." Clara hushed her. "We will help you then." Clara could see Dean wasn't exactly thrilled to take on another liability especially one who obviously wasn't thinking clearly, but he didn't argue. Suddenly the E.M.F meter in Sam's hand began to buzz loudly causing them all to fall silent.

"What's that thing?" Becca asked.

"Whatever that thing is, it's getting close." Sam said looking down the dark hall. Shining his light on the floor and walls he couldn't see a single thing except maybe a hospital bed and a broken vase. The others looked behind them while he kept the light forward and a flash of lightning briefly illuminated the hall. For a split second he thought he saw a human-like figure but the moment the lightning was gone so was the figure. His heart rate rose in slight panic but he didn't wish to cause alarm if there was no reason. "Clara, get out the salt out of your bag and draw a circle around Becca, just to be safe." He ordered. Without question Clara did as she was told carefully making sure the salt was marked out evenly.

"What's this for?" Becca asked turning as Clara circled her.

"Ghosts hate salt. So long as you are in the circle it can't hurt you." Clara explained before putting the salt back in her bag. Dean kept his light on the hall keeping watch as Sam turned to Clara.

"We'll go on ahead. Keep your walkie-talkie on and report back to us. No matter what you do, both of you stay inside the circle at all times." Sam instructed. Looking slightly offended Clara slung her bag over her shoulder holding the small radio in her hand.

"Why can't I go with you?" She started before Sam gave her a look then glanced to Becca making his thoughts obvious.

"I need you to protect her. Make sure she doesn't step out of the circle, okay?If anything happens to us, you make sure she gets out safely." He explained. Clara wanted to argue but she could see this wasn't about him not trusting her, but quite the opposite.

"Okay." She sighed rather reluctant but nodded all the same.

"Testing?" Dean spoke into the speaker as a finger held down the button. He and Sam had made some distance, heading to where Becca explained she'd seen the ghost.

"Roger, Over." Clara's voice sounded across the small device in his hand followed by a click of static as she let off the button. Dean sighed holding it back up to his lips.

"Clara, it's only us. You don't have to say 'Over'." He rolled his eyes looking at Sam.

"Sorry, didn't catch that. I don't have to say what, over."

"You don't have to say 'over'" Dean repeated, not getting the joke. Sam couldn't help but snicker.

"I don't have to say what, Over?" This time he heard her giggle on the other end, realizing what she was doing.

"This isn't a joke, Clara...over." He sighed giving in. Dean let out a groan before turning to Sam who was holding back his laughter. "He-hehe," he mocked childishly. "You guys are a pair of children!"

"Just tryin' to lighten the mood, Grumpy."Clara replied It was then Dean realized he'd left the button on.

"I'm not-Look just leave the line open and call if anything changes, got it?" This time he made a point to take his finger off the button.

"Fine." Clara answered and there was a crackle of static before it fell silent.

"Seriously dude?" Dean looked up at Sam, not needing words to express his feelings, but it didn't stop Sam from playing dumb.

"What?"

"What'd you mean ' _what_ '? You haven't giggled like that since that girl with the pig-tails back in kissed you on the cheek when you were six." Dean pursed his lips calling him out.

"How the hell do you even remember that?" Sam questioned raising an eyebrow before shaking his head. "And I don't know what you are talking about. I just think she's... _funny_." he shrugged hoping Dean would drop it.

"Dogs on skateboards are funny. I know you and I know that laugh, and that isn't your dog on a skateboard laugh. That's your dreamy school boy crush laugh."

"Will you grow up?" Sam groaned nervously running a hand through his hair. "You know Dean, believe it or not, not everyone has the same idea of casual hook ups as you do. I'm not like you. Just because I like her doesn't mean I'm ready to - ."

"So you do like her?" Dean interrupted smirking with a teasing look like he'd just caught Sam in a trap.

"Is this really the time and place for this conversation?" Sam tried to argue. A sudden flash of gray whipped past the light when he turned to Dean. "Wait! Did you see that?"

"You mean you dodging the question? Yeah." Dean stated flatly. Sam scrunched his face up annoyed before shaking his head dismissing Dean.

"No, seriously. I thought I saw something." Sam held his walkie-talkie up to his lips holding down the button. "Clara? You guys holding up okay?" He asked. Dean again childishly mimicked him in a more 'lover boy' voice resulting in a chest slap from Sam trying to get him to stop.

"Yup! All good on- a-r- -nd." the signal became garbled as she spoke. "S-m can you-h-r m-h? Ar-y-u th-r?" Then suddenly it was just static.

"Sammy look out!" Dean pushed them both out of the way as a large light fixture fell from the ceiling nearly crushing them both in the process. They toppled to the ground before it had the chance, kicking up a cloud of dust. Hands wafted it away from their faces coughing as they did so.

"Holy crap!" Sam shined the light up seeing where it fell from with a confused but panicked look on his face.

"What the hell? That is one pissed off ghost!" Dean groaned getting up and dusting himself off. "Screw you too, buddy! How bout we finish this cloak and dagger crap and you show your real face you Casper wanna be, sonofabitch!" Dean huffed before helping Sammy up as well.

"I don't know, Dean. I've never seen a ghost like this. I mean, no cold spots. The E.M.F is off the charts, but it's all over the place, and what that girl described. Have you ever heard of anything with pointy teeth and gray eyes?" Dean pondered a moment

"Uh...vampire with glacoma?"

"Come on, man. Seriously." Another rustle came from behind them and both boys turned in a flash, guns pointed along with their lights. They froze suddenly when the light fell upon the maker of the noise.

"Whoa! Hey! It's just me!" Clara held her hands up backing away from the guns.

"Clara?! Give us a heart attack why don't you! I thought we told you to stay behind?!" Dean let out a sigh of relief and annoyance lowering his gun along with Sams.

"You did and then the radio went fuzzy and I heard a loud crash. Thought I'd make sure you two weren't ghost chow. Don't worry I left Becca inside the circle with the salt and my walkie." She smiled assuring them all was well. A hand reached for Dean's radio. "Becca? Can you hear me?"

 _"Can you hear me_?" A voice repeated but not Clara's, and it sounded too young to be Becca. Eyes went wide wondering who could be on the other line.

"Becca please tell me that wus you?" Clara asked quickly holding the radio up higher so she could hear more clearly.

"No.." Becca sounded on the other end. "That sounded like.."

" _Please...Please help me. I'm so scared_. _I just want to go home_." The third voice pleaded.

"Suzie?" Becca could be heard crying on the other end. Clara, Sam and Dean looked to each other in shock. It was impossible. Instantly they all went running for Becca, keeping the light straight ahead.

"Becca listen to me. That isn't your sister!" Sam shouted into his radio as he ran. "Whatever you do do not leave the circle!"

" _Please...help me. I'm so scared._ " Suzie's voice pleaded once more. it began to repeat over and over again until they rounded the corner and saw Becca standing with her flashlight shaking as it illuminated a tall human-like figure. " _Please...I'm so scared. I just want to go home._ "

"What the hell is that thing?!" Dean grimaced as he and Sam moved forward to get a closer look.

"NO! DON'T!" Clara screamed wide eyed, holding each of them back with her small arms. Her scream caused each of them to wince and in the blink of an eye it's hand grew closer to Becca. "Don't touch it!"

"But...it's just a statue.." Becca kept her light on it and tilted her head confused. "It looks different now. I don't understand. It had a monster face before. How..how could a statue-"

"Becca don't please!" Clara begged. "Nobody blink. Don't look away from it, not for a single second. It's only a statue if you look at it. Look away and you're dead!"

"I take it you've seen this thing before?" Dean asked slowly raising his gun.

"Yes, and shooting it will only make it angrier. It's called a weeping angel. I've run into a couple with the Doctor, and trust me. Nothing is worse than a pissed off weeping angel." She explained. "Now Becca, please...don't listen to it. Just walk towards us."

" _Please...I'm so afraid. It hurts.._ " Suzie's voice sounded over the radio once more. " _Becca...is that you? Please, Becca. I just want to go home. It hurts so much.._ "

Shaking so much now, Becca couldn't hold on much longer, her light fell and the hand drew closer. The angel's face looked so peaceful reaching out like it would to a friend. "Suzie? Is that really you?" Becca's eyes filled with tears reaching out to touch the angel's face. Clara screamed trying to stop her but it was too late. Becca blinked her tears away and like that she vanished in thin air. Her light and walkie-talkie dropped into the center of the salt circle keeping the angel's feet lit. Quickly Clara and Sam flashed their lights on it and it had already begun to turn to them. Half of it's face looked as though it had been chipped away, but it's smile remained.

" _I just want to go home._ " the voice continued. Unable to take it much longer Clara shut off the radio in her hands with her lips, not daring to take her eyes away for a , Clara had a difficult time keeping her light from shaking as she began to back away.

"Okay...you know more about this thing than we do. How do we kill it?" Dean asked taking his light and holding it along with his gun, mostly for his own benefit than anything else.

"Um...well...you don't." Clara stated pressing her lips into a thin line. Taking deep breaths she did her best to keep her cool, though this was the first time she was in this sort of situation without the Doctor. Demons, Vampires, Ghosts. She knew the Winchesters could handle it, but Weeping Angels could re-write time in the literal blink of an eye. "The Doctor always just sort of trapped them or launched them into space through a crack in time."

"Oh great, you mean you didn't pack a space-crack in that magic bag of yours?" Dean said rather sarcastic, though it was just a sign of him starting to panic.

"Witty banter later. Let's work on survival, yeah?" Clara panted backing up further as they moved in a group formation. A low creek sounded under their feet along with the sound of the cracking of wood. "Oh please don't tell me we're standing where I think we're standing..." Clara breathed. Sam looked down as the others took turns blinking and keeping watch.

"Uh...crap..." He looked down at the boards where the floor had rotted out. He could see them already splintering under their weight. "Nobody move."

"It never rains but it pours..." Clara noted through her teeth trying not to breath too quickly. With a loud crack the boards gave out and they were suddenly falling below. Dean toppled to the side luckily landing in a molded hospital gurney, if one could call that luck. Though compared to Clara and Sam's situation it was a far better out come. In a snap decision Sam grabbed onto Clara bracing them both as they fell through the floor, slamming into the next layer only to drop into the basement. They landed with a loud crash and a cloud of debris and dust.

"SAMMY!" Dean screamed managing to roll off of the bed and peer down the hole of rotted floorboards they'd created. "ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" He began to panic when he didn't hear a response but soon heard a clang of boards and coughing. Down below Clara wheezed moving the boards off of them. Looking up she realized how great a miracle it was they survived.

"Sam?!" She called out when he didn't respond to Dean's shouting. Quickly she pulled the boards from him seeing a rather large cut on his head where he'd made contact with a board. "Oh my stars!" Quickly she searched around for her bag pulling out a first aid kit and quickly cleaning and patching his head. "Don't move, you might have a concussion." With a deep groan he blinked his eyes open taking a deep breath and looking around confused for a few moments.

"W-what the hell?" A hand moved to his head.

"SAMMY?! CLARA?!" Dean shouted once more.

"We're okay!" Clara shouted back. "Sam's hurt his head though! It's too far for you to jump down. Try and find the stairs, and be careful, Dean! " She explained as clearly as she could. Sam tried to sit up but his head started to spin. "Oh no ya don't!" she stood beside him keeping him from fully standing.

"I'm..fine. Really...oof." He groaned wincing in pain when he looked up at Dean's flashlight.

"Do you remember where you are? Day of the week? You hit pretty damn hard. Probably best to double check the basics." She looked up seeing Dean's light leave. Clara flicked on her own and set it in the pile of rubble so she could patch Sam's head properly.

"Uhh...We're in an asylum being chased by a crazed statue. It's Thursday...Clara really. I've had worse." He assured looking up at her as she gingerly patched the wound and threw her bag back over her shoulders. Lifting his arm around her neck the small girl managed to help him to his feet, suddenly letting him realize the sudden sharp pain of a sprained ankle. Again he winced in pain sucking air in through his teeth to keep from groaning loudly.

"Okay, baby steps." She moved slowly letting him use her as a crutch. "We need to find some place that thing can't get to us and hide until Dean finds us and then get the bloody hell out of here." Sam felt a little weak having someone so small need to help him walk but he was far too dizzy to argue. They seemed to have landed in a storage room of sorts, which would have done the trick had it not been for the gigantic hole in the ceiling and the door that had rusted from it's hinges. Inch by inch Clara moved Sam until she saw a large silver door with a small square window. It appeared they were in another storage space. Carefully she opened it up and ushered Sam inside before setting him against the wall and closing the door behind them.

"Will that hold it off?" Sam asked looking behind her at the eyes fluttered a little having a hard time staying awake. Clara placed the light on a shelf before taking a seat beside him and placing her bag between her legs to unzip it.

"For now..." She looked up to answer seeing his eyes closed. "Hey! No-no! None of that. No sleeping. Come on you!" She snapped her fingers in front of him to wake him up before her hand patted his cheek. His own hand reached up to stop her and he made a face like a child being woken up early for school before his features fell soft and he realized who it was slapping him.

"Clara?"

"Yes. It's me. I need you to open your eyes. Come on." She patted his cheek again until his eyes fluttered back open. "Hey." She smiled with a sigh of relief. "No going comatose on me, alright? Dean would pitch a fit!"

"Screw Dean." Sam chuckled already starting to forget what she'd said. "Woof. Okay...maybe I did hit my head a little hard...Where's Dean again?" Despite the situation, Clara couldn't help but smile at the innocence in his voice. Sam had always been sweet to her since the moment she'd arrived, but she'd never seen him like this.

"Dean's on his way. He's going to get us out of here, and then it's _straight_ to the hospital for you." she smiled booping his nose with the tip of her finger.

"Pfftsh..I don't need hospitals. We got the angel express. Cas can just do a little..." Sam's hands waved as he made wooshing sounds. "And poof, all better. Cas is like magic."

"Yes..Cas is like magic." Clara nodded hoping this wasn't permanent. A clank could be heard behind them and Clara turned quickly grabbing a spare light and holding it out the window. "Dean?! Is that you?" The groan of a generator began in the distance and soon the lights began to flicker on. Clara stepped back from the door and reached in her bag to grab the radio. Sam groaned at the lights as the began hurting his eyes. "Dean?" Clara called over the radio. "Dean please tell me that was you." It was then she remembered she'd shut Dean's radio off. "Shite!" Setting the radio aside Clara moved beside Sam again making sure he hadn't fallen asleep again. Looking around she began to realize exactly where they were hiding.

"Is this a big fridge?" Sam squinted looking at the shelves and suddenly starting to see his own breath. The cold was helping bring him to a bit but they both soon began to realize a new problem when Clara turned to the thermometer seeing the steadily dropping temperature.

"Fraid so..." Clara breathed into her hands before getting up and nudging the door. "maybe if I crack it we can keep an eye out now that the lights are on and..no.." Clara tried to nudge it again finding zero success. "No-no-no! Not now." Peering through the window she could see someone had jammed a wooden spoon in the latch of the door locking them inside. "Okay..." Clara turned. "You want the good news or bad news first?"

"Um..bad news I guess?"

"Bad news is the angel in a psychotic warpath has just locked us in the freezer. Good news, we'll freeze to death before we starve, and hey! We don't have to worry about Lucifer ending the world anymore! We'll be dead!" She falsely cheered starting to lose it a little. Even with the Doctor her luck was never this bad. Sam chuckled in return. In a huff Clara sat down beside him. "I think you did some brain damage there." She noted at his laughter.

"No...it's just. Even if we die, some angel will bring us back and we'll be right back where we started." he continued to laugh.

"Ok, yeah you've really damaged a few brain cells there..." An eyebrow cocked.

"It's just, no matter what we do. We can't win." Sam sighed rubbing his temples in an attempt to cure his aching head. Changing the subject Clara got in front of him making sure the bandage was secure and he didn't have any other wounds that needed attending to.

"I don't know what you were thinking, grabbing me like that. You could have died?" she scolded softly before lowering her hand and locking eyes. "I know you Winchesters are strong as an ox but you aren't immortal."

"I had to. If I hadn't you _definitely_ would have died." he smiled though she could see the concern behind his features.

"I'm tougher than you think." Clara noted with a snide smirk before brushing some of his hair out of his face and kneeling down in front of him. "You don't believe me do you?" Sam's smile grew wider at the remark but his head gave a gentle shake.

"Look, no offense. I know you and the Doctor have faced a lot but Dean and I have died dozens of times. Trust me. It sucks every time." His smile began to fall not wishing to recall such dark memories. However Clara caught his attention when she fell silent and her own expression matched his.

"You think just cause I'm a goody two-shoes school teacher makes you the only ones who've died before..." her lips pressed into a thin line. She knew he hadn't meant it in an offensive way, but Clara knew all too well the feeling of death. Sam could clearly see he'd upset her.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. It's alright. You didn't know. How could you, yeah?" She sniffed shaking her head as she offered a weak smile. "Honestly I don't really talk about it much, not even to the Doctor. Actually he hates it when I bring it up. Probably feels guilty..." The more she spoke the more Sam began to feel himself grow concerned, but he didn't dare speak letting her explain. "I never told you how I met the Doctor. See he says he met me before I met him. He told me that he kept meeting me and the Clara's he knew kept dying. When I finally met him I thought it was just one of his mad ramblings but then there came a day when I understood. A man tried to destroy the Doctor by jumping in his timeline. We went to the Doctor's grave and there was this big strip of time energy. It was the Doctor...or at least what was left of him. I jumped in to save him and it sort of...split me into a million pieces. Echos of myself scattered across his life helping him when he needed saved. Each of thos echos died. It was their job. Save the Doctor, nothing more. But after I jumped...I remembered them all. Every life I lived until the moment my job was done and my life there ended. I know you and your brother see me as this naive child but I have lived more lives and seen more than you could ever imagine." As she finished speaking there were a few moments of silence as Sam did is best to retain everything she'd just told him. He couldn't believe it, especially after how cheerful and full of life she always seemed.

"Clara...I'm so sorry." He bit his lower lip not knowing what to say, but knowing he wanted to make it right somehow. "I can't speak for Dean, but...I can say I don't see you like that..." Gently his hand rose to her cheek. His warm hand made her shiver realizing how cold she was starting to get. Her heart fluttered while her stomach flipped.

"How do you see me then?" She leaned in closer as his hand moved to the back of her neck gently pulling her to him. In the cool of the freezer she felt the heat of his breath on her lips and the warmth of his cheeks on hers even though they were still inches apart. Her head tilted giving in to the moment.

" _SAMMY_!" Dean shouted over the radio making them both jump. Sam winched in pain at the jolt to his head, but perhaps more so at the impeccable timing of his brother. "CLARA! I found my way into the basement. Where are you guys?"

"Sonofabitch..." Clara sighed under her breath taking a step back as Sam released her rather reluctantly. "Dean, you do realize the angel has a bloody radio too, right? You just let it know where you are..."

"ah...I mean.."

"Dean it's too late. Just hurry up and find us so we can get the sodding hell out of here."

"You can't leave," Just like before Suzie's voice sounded through the angel's words. "Listen."

"Listen here you loony hunk of granite!" Clara snapped. She'd had enough mind games for one evening and after watching Becca vanish before her eyes after promising her she'd be safe, Clara had begun to lose her temper. "Those people, Becca and Suzie were innocent and you killed them without hesitation! I won't let you do the same to us!"

"No, please." The angel pleaded again. "It hurts. Help me."

"I'm shutting this damn thing off." Dean grunted on the other end.

"Dean wait!" Clara ordered a moment. "This isn't normal behavior for an weeping angel. They don't beg. They make you beg. Just...just listen. It has no reason to keep pretending now that Becca is gone." The gears in Clara's head worked in over drive putting the facts together in her head like a puzzle. She released the button pacing as she thought aloud. "Angels feed of time energy. They don't kill. So why kill Suzie...unless it needed a voice." Sam watched her curiously as she paced. "You saw what condition that thing was in. It's wings were chipped and broken." Sam simply nodded. Clara held the button back in. "Why are you hurt?"Clara questioned giving it a few moments to respond.

"The girl...I didn't want to hurt her. She hurt me first. I've been...I've been alone so long. So far from home. My family is all gone. She didn't understand and she tried to make me gone too."

"So you took her voice because you were crying out for help and no one heard you?" Clara asked looking at a shelf in thought.

"Yes."

"And the other's you sent back? The ones you killed?" Clara hadn't forgotten her readings of years worth of missing persons.

"Not kill. They live, just not now, or here. I am so weak I thought if I fed I would have the strength to go home, but...I am so old. I just want to be left alone. I just want to die." The angel paused and a loud screech could be heard from outside the freezer.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean's voice asked over the radio.

"I think...I think it was crying." Clara breathed realizing how close the scream was to the freezer. "Angel...if...if you let us go alive, we will not harm you, so long as you promise to not harm another person. You will be safe to spend the rest of your days here until you get your wish." There was a long pause as Clara held the radio to her chest waiting for a response. There was a click on the freezer door and it swung free letting the heat inside.

"I am weak. I give in. Leave, and do not return. Let me die in peace." And the radio fell silent once more. Quickly Clara helped Sam to his feet as he limped out of the freezer. The lights above flickered as the generator began to give away.

"Oh now it decides to go out." They heard Dean mumbling to himself, a sign that he was close. Sam let out a groan in pain leading Dean closer. "Holy crap, you guys actually did it!" he scoffed taking the weight from Clara's shoulders.

"Clara did it, and we're not out of the woods until we're in the car." Sam huffed with each step, knowing he was going to get a lecture on how much of a wimp he was being from Dean when they got home.

* * *

They managed to get Sam up the steps and out the door just as the last of the lights flickered off. Dean couldn't have gotten in the car quickly enough before he started the car and got them as far from the building as he possibly could. Looking back Clara could see a silhouette standing in the doorway staring back before fading into the distance. Turning back around Clara buried her face in her hands taking a deep breath.

After several hours Clara couldn't take it anymore and finally broke down. "I'm so sorry." She sighed. Sam looked over his shoulder concerned as Dean looked at her in the rear view mirror. He realized she'd been quiet for some time now but hadn't expected the look of loathing in her eyes as he looked back.

"For what? Saving our asses?" Dean scoffed putting his foot on the gas. Clara paused for a few moments taking in the night's adventures.

"I picked this case. I was left in charge of Becca. Sam wouldn't have gotten hurt if I had been more careful. Tonight was an entire waste of time." She swallowed the knot in her throat taking another breath as she held back tears. Dean sighed biting his lower lip in thought while hands twisted around the steering wheel and he gave Sam a glance.

"You can't save everyone, Clara. What happened with Becca wasn't your fault." Sam said softly with a gentle smile. "You did your best, and you stopped a creature from hurting anyone else." Sam wanted to continue but a sudden turn of the Impala had his head spinning. "Whoa-Dean? What the hell? Oh god I'm going to throw up!"

"You know the rules of my Baby. No getting sick, and no sappy moments. Tonight was a victory, and damn it if we aren't going out to celebrate." It was something John would do when they had a rough night. Sure taking a kid to bar wasn't the best parenting tip, but Clara was a grown woman and if anyone needed to unwind it was her. Doing a U-turn he quickly pulled off at some Dive-Biker bar and parked the Impala. "And so help me if you don't enjoy it you're walking back home." He teased. Clara looked up at the flashing neon lights with a skeptical look in her eyes.

"Shouldn't we get Sam to hospital? Or call Cas to make sure he doesn't have internal bleeding. I'm not really sure a biker bar is the best place to be right now..." Again in the mirror he gave her a look making it clear she didn't have a say in the matter. "Right then..."

"Don't worry, I'll be D.D. tonight." Sam smiled taking the keys off Dean as they got out and locked it up. "What's the worst that could happen?" Both Clara and Dean flinched at the same time, realizing the implications of such a sentence.

"Well gee, I don't know," Dean started.

"End of the world for starters?" Clara finished.

* * *

 _[a/n: again sorry this one is super duper long and kind of a filler but it's full of bonding moments and helped set up what will happen next. Expect more updates soon!]_


	12. Drunken Mishaps

Clara was still feeling rather upset about the hunt, but Dean was doing his best to cheer her up while making sure Sam didn't have a full blown concussion. They'd both taken harder hits before and no matter how much Dean asked Sammy insisted he was alright but the elder Winchester couldn't help but notice the slight twinkle in his eye when he'd left the pair of them alone in the booth while he went to retrieve another round of beers for him and Clara. He couldn't help but get the feeling that something had happened while he was busy looking for them in the asylum but figured it a question best left for the morning. Dean leaned against the bar watching from afar as he saw the pair of them laughing. There was an undeniable spark between them and it was good to see Sammy laughing again. It was no secret that he had bad luck with the ladies and with the impending threat hanging above their heads getting emotionally involved wasn't exactly the greatest idea at the time, but it was worth it to see those few moments of happiness. In their line of work Dean learned it was important to enjoy the little moments. He grabbed the drinks giving the woman behind the bar a flirtatious grin before heading to Sammy and Clara as he heard the end of a joke.

"So the librarian says to the dog, throw me a bone here!" Sam and Clara burst into laughter. Dean had heard the lame joke nearly a hundred times, knowing it was one their dad had told them when they were kids but he laughed like it was the first time he'd heard it. Sam sipped at his bottle of water while handing the bottle over to Clara.

"Ya know, these-s aren't nearly as terrible as I expected them to be." Clara slurred slightly taking the drink from Sam and cracking it open. Dean leaned against the table raising an eyebrow never having seen her so inebriated before, or at all for that matter. "I'm-m us-usally a wine girl, but after you get past the firs' couple sips-s not bad."

"We've been here less than an hour. How many has she had?" Dean scoffed to Sam.

"She just finished her first..." Sam snickered watching her knock back the next bottle. A hand reached up lowering it from her lips. "Woah-kay, maybe pace yourself there, girlie." He warned. Clara gave him a pouty look like he'd just taken candy from a baby. Resting her elbow on table she leaned in closer giving him a playful glare.

"Pace your _own self, S-sammy_. You're jus' jealous 'cause you've got to play safe driver tonight." She giggled a little harder than she intended to after giving his chest a light poke. Sam smiled down at her hand before looking back to her.

"And you're drunk." He laughed bopping her back in the nose resulting in another overly enthused giggle from Clara.

"I am nothin' of the sort, jus' tip-psy 's all." She gave a little hic.."You'll know when I'm drunk." Clara said it as if it was a warning. Dean was starting to get the feeling that he was becoming a third wheel before giving the hot bartender another glance.

"Well, you kids have fun. I'm gonna try my luck with the hot blonde behind the bar." Dean tossed his fake credit card on the table. "If she gets too bad get yourselves a motel. I don't want her puking in the Impala." He added before giving Sam a ' _Go get 'er tiger'_ smirk and a wink. Which resulted in an immediate disapproving _'I'm not going to try and make a move on the obviously inebriated girl'_ look from Sam.

"What makes you so confident you've even got a shot, hm?" Sam scoffed instead not taking his eyes off Dean as his hand grabbed the glass Clara nearly toppled to the floor. Dean replied with a cocky smile giving his brother a wink.

"Well.." He looked over his shoulder. "Her shift's just 'bout over and I'm the best lookin' guy in the room." He grinned smugly but a quick snort came from Clara.

"Ppsh, you wish." She muttered quickly to herself into her beer as she took another sip, moving it before Sam could grab it from her hands. Dean nodded humoring her more than anything with a wide grin as he gave Sammy another glance and headed to the bar taking a seat in front of the blonde."And there he goes...tryin' any ways." Clara rested her chin in her hand as she leaned on the table top. "You'd have way better luck with her than him." She added as-a-matter-of-factly. Sam turned to her curiously.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" His eyebrows rose.

"Oh please!" She sat up straight brushing the question off with a wave of her hand. "Like it isn't obvious. 't's like s-someone cut you out of a sports magazine! I mean don't get me wrong," She took another sip. "Dean's got the whole chiseled Winchester jaw thing goin' for him, those' some strong genetics. What'd your parents feed you growin' up? But, you...ppft." she snickered again. "I mean come on...I've seen you 'round the bunker with-thout a shirt. Those abs look _angry_!"

"When were you- _never mind_. Heh... _Wow_ ," Sam brushed his hand through his hair hiding the awkward blush in his cheeks. "When you unwind you _really_ just let loose don't you?" He laughed trying to act casual. He wasn't sure what to say that wouldn't be perceived as flirting. Everything in him was screaming that this was a bad idea. Sure he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought of kissing her in the freezer, but he wasn't in the right state of mind, and neither was she at the moment. It felt wrong flirting back. He let out a sigh of relief when Dean returned, though his relief quickly dropped when he saw the blonde bartender holding his hand and giggling like a school girl as he dragged her behind him. Sam heard a jangle and caught a set of keys as Dean tossed them.

"Don't wait up." He gave a mischievous grin pulling the girl along behind him.

"Seriously?" Sam sat back almost impressed. This had to be a new record for him, though by the way the girl was stumbling she had to have been sampling a few of the orders she'd been giving out that evening.

"I'll call you in the AM." His toothy grin grew wider as the blonde grabbed his rear giving it a squeeze in an attempt to hurry him up. "Make it afternoon!" He added before heading to the loft above the bar. Sam shook his head laughing before turning his attention back to Clara who miraculously found another beer. Pausing with it around her lips she gave a wide guilty look before setting it down.

"Don't look at me, it jus' jumped into my hand. Mus' be haunted..." She nodded not fooling anyone. "I should probably kill it to make sure." Sam wasn't sure what was worse, a drunk girl or his brother's sexual conquests.

"Give me that before you start to get the spins." He took the bottle off of her and downed it before she had a chance to protest. "There, no more beer." Clara's eyes drew wide with concern.

"You can' do that! You've got a cracked head!" she argued.

"Half a beer won't kill me." He brushed her concerns off grabbing Dean's card off the table and helping Clara to her feet. "Now come on, let's get you some water and in bed so you can sleep this off. Remind me to kick Dean's ass tomorrow for how bad of an idea this was." Clara stumbled back into his arms with a loud ' _Woop_ ' before stumbling forward causing him to chase after her until they made it to the car.

* * *

Sam managed to find a motel just a couple miles away from the bar and checked into a room with two beds. After complaining she was cold he offered Clara his flannel and helped walk her into the room before setting her down on one of the beds. "Ok, they got cable here so you can just watch TV until you cra-"

"Mini-Bar!" Clara announced getting off the bed and diving to the small brown box in the corner and cracking it open. Sam sighed rolling his eyes going after her before she opened a small bottle of liquor.

"Ooh no ya' don't." He switched it out for a bottle of water instead before pulling her back on her feet. "You're shut off until you can handle your alcohol better. You are a three drink minimum. Jesus, and I thought I was a lightweight." Clara turned in his grip so she was facing him, a finger pointed in his face.

"You, S-Sam Winchs-sr, are no fun. With your boring rules, and your s-stupid hair and your s-upid face." Her hand gestured flatly in front of him to the parts of him she described. Unable to hold back his smile he simply sighed again.

"I am fun. I'm just protecting you from yourself." He explained trying to get her to move back to the bed but she struggled against his grip pouting childishly.

"Demon's I get, but protectin' me from fun? You wouldn't know fun if-f it bit you in the arse!" She giggled poking his belly. The action tickled him more than he expected making him jump back a little.

"Not true! I can be fun!" He protested poking her side gently. She let out a loud giggle trying to smack his hands away.

"Prove it!" Clara's own hands tickled his sides until he felt the other bed hit the back of his knees and he fell backwards accidentally pulling her on top of him as the childish tickle war continued. However the moment quickly skid to a halt when Clara realized she was laying face to face on his chest, her hand in his. Her cheeks burned a flush red feeling the warmth under her. They lingered a moment locking eyes and each second felt like an eternity. As if thinking the same thought both snapped at the same second pressing their lips together as hands knotted into one another's hair. Sam leaned up into the kiss simply enjoying the sensation of her lips on his before reluctantly pulling back.

"N-no." he panted shutting his eyes before hers drew him back in. "We can't. You're drunk. This isn't...we shouldn't..." He stammered over his words, not realizing his hand was still locked in her hair. Leaning up slightly Clara tried to catch her breath feeling as if her heart was about to burst through her chest. A part of her knew he was right. This was stupid and reckless but another part was screaming at the first to just shut up and enjoy it.

"No-yeah..Yer right..." She got up running a hand through her hair as her body swayed. "I'm drunk...but I'm not drunk enough to not realize that you aren't." she added the last part as Sam opened his eyes trying not to think about how cute the flannel shirt looked over her plaid dress, or how much better both items would look on the floor. His head shook the idea out of his head.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to...I just..." he tried but as much as he wanted to he couldn't find reason to argue with the feeling in the pit of his gut.

"Sam...Be honest with me." Clara paused folding her arms across her chest as she tried to stay balanced. "Earlier tonight, did you try to kiss me?"

"Look, I'd hit my head pretty hard. I wasn't thinking straight and-"

"Just answer the question, Sam." He could see the seriousness in her eyes despite the glazed effect the alcohol had on her. Sitting up now he pressed his lips into a thin line unable to lie.

"Yes." He sighed avoiding eye contact now. "But it was stupid. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you in that kind of position. I shouldn't-...I don't want you to do something you'll regret in the morning, or next week, or - This would be a very very bad Idea..." the more he stammered the more his sentences broke up unable to keep his thoughts straight.

"No..you're right." Clara agreed nodding as she bit her lower lip. "It is stupid. I mean we're in the middle of a bloody Hell war up and god knows what could happen at any second. It isn't safe to get so emotionally attached." The adrenaline rushing through her helped her focus a little better now as she spoke. "Safest thing ta do is just keep our distance and keep it casual, right?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded glad she agreed but the pit in his gut felt like it was growing. "Right. Keep it casual. It's the safest thing we could do right now." He continued to nod as he stood up and paced in front of the bed along side her. Finally he stopped as she did and she craned her neck to look up into his eyes.

"Oh to hell with it!" Clara muttered. Again like they read the other's mind Sam scooped her into his arms as her lips met his and he gently yet forcefully laid her upon the bed behind her.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile:**_

Dean followed the blonde already feeling excited. It was obvious how drunk she was but the last three shots he took would make him about on the same level as her. Eagerly she opened the door to her loft bedroom, already lit with candles. "Romantic." he mumbled before her lips were on his. The girl chuckled leading him backwards to her bed while hands shoved him into his back. Quickly she straddled him grabbing a pair of handcuffs and chaining him to the bed. "OOoh, kinky." He smirked looking up at her as her hand trailed down his chest. "You got any sexy dice to go with those? Or are we just gonna mix things up as we go?"

"Oh honey I got _big_ plans for you." She smiled as her eyes flicked black. Dean's happy grin instantly fell realizing what was happening.

" _Sonofabitch!_ " He groaned, more so at the missed chance to get laid than there being a demon holding him in a rather compromising position.

* * *

 _[a/n: Sorry if this chapter was a little lackluster. I wrote it really early in the morning so sorry if anything seems out of character, but on the plus side! Yay! Sam and Clara hooked up!...though on the other side...boo Dean got kidnapped._


	13. Family Ties

_[a/n: hello again! I just wanted to say thank you for all of the awesome reviews! They mean a lot to me! I might have a few different fics up later sticking strictly to the Supernatural verses and maaaybe a Doctor Who/Guardians of the Galaxy mash up if I'm feeling adventurous enough to get up to actually writing it. Any ways on with the show!]_

* * *

The sun peeked through the closed blinds of the motel room letting in only thin slivers of light as the sun gleamed through. The strip of light began to reach the tangled mess of brunette hair of the girl who had managed to haphazardly wrap herself up in the motel blankets. Turning her head Clara let out a groan when the blinding light hit her eye before ducking back into her cocoon of polyester and cotton blend. Slowly awaking she began to remember the rather wild events that lead her to the following morning. Daring to let an eye peek out of the blankets she tried her best to ignore the drum in her head as she scanned over the motel floor trying to visually sort out who's clothes were who's. Letting out another involuntary groan in frustration as she tried to recall what had been tossed where Clara couldn't help but notice the bed was feeling a little emptier than she'd expected. In one lazy motion she rolled over minding her head and flipflopping stomach only to find Sam inexplicably missing. Rather put out, her brows knit together feeling a little offended. Sam didn't seem the sort to leave first thing in the morning after a night like that. " _Rude_ …" She grumbled to herself under the blanket burring her pouty face into cool side of her pillow. She ran through the events of last night over again in her head still not sure they'd actually happened. Sure alcohol had played it's role, and she wasn't typically the sort to ' _jump the gun_ ' so to speak, but as she thought about it Clara couldn't help but admit she would have probably done the same if she'd been sober. She'd only hoped this wouldn't change things between her and Sam. Though by the look of the empty space beside her it left an uneasy feeling in her gut that wasn't just a hangover. The sudden sound of a door opening felt like someone cracking bones in her head causing Clara to let out a pained moan as she flipped the pillow over her head in hopes to muffle the noise.

"Hah, 'morning–well I should say afternoon." Sam chuckled as he entered the dark motel room holding a two cups of hot coffee in a holder between his fingers as the other hand tried to close the door as quietly as possible. "Sorry, I tried to get back before you woke up. I didn't wake you did I?" Clara could hear him speak softly through the pillow over her ears, removing it as he got closer. Sam bit back a chuckle when he saw that she'd managed to wrap herself up so tightly after he'd left. Not to mention the obvious signs of a painful looking hangover. A smirk played at the corner of his lips as he sat at the edge of the bed beside her setting the coffee on the bedside table.

"It's noon already?" Clara attempted to sit up slightly squinting at him through her hair.

"One thirty actually." Sam admitted with a slight shrug.

While one hand held her up, the other reached for the coffee cup only to discover a flannel fabric along her arm. "Am..I wearing your shirt?" She pulled the collar out to examine underneath. Realizing she was bare under it she quickly let go while eyes went a little wide. "Oh my…" Starting to wake up now it all started coming back to her as she looked at the chaos of the motel room. It was as if a small tornado had swept through in the night. Sam scratched the back of his neck as he looked down letting out another nervous chuckle.

"Uh-yeah. You couldn't find yours and you were concerned Dean or the Doctor would-" Sam started but Clara cut him off remembering.

"Come back in the middle of the night." A hand moved to her face as she leaned against the headboard a little embarrassed of her actions. "Oh god.."

"Yeah, you said it was _'improper_ '." He mimicked her slightly. As cute as Sam thought her embarrassment was, he worried she regretted it. By the red in her cheeks it was difficult to say. All morning he'd been guilt ridden, worried that she'd think he had taken advantage.

"Oh-god-ohgod-ohgod." She mumbled under her hands with a bit of a chuckle. "I swear, I don't usually do this sort of thing. Drunken one-nighters aren't usually my style."

"I know, you kept saying that."

"I did, didn't I?" Clara bit down on her lower lip recalling how often the phrase had been said. Her hand slowly slipped down finally making eye contact for a few brief seconds before reaching for her coffee. Despite the painful burn on her tongue she refused to look up until a few uncomfortable seconds had passed. In turn Sam did the same, not sure what to say. It wasn't exactly like his last hook-ups had gone over well and there was rarely a morning after that didn't result in an immediate hunt. "So…" Clara pursed her lips finally breaking the ice.

"Yeah…" Sam cleared his throat feeling the tension only grow thicker when he couldn't think of what to say next despite getting the feeling they were both thinking the same thing.

"This…this isn't gonna be weird, right?" Clara blurted out rather bluntly. Sam straightened his posture a little taken back, while trying to act casual. "I mean," She tried to continue.

"No-I mean yeah, I mean-no." Sam stammered nodding his head vigorously. "No it's not weird. Why would it be weird? Like you said-'keep it casual'." Not sure what to do with his hands Sam sipped the coffee some more trying to act as casual as possible.

"Yeah-right." Clara nodded clearing her throat. "Keepin' 'et casual." Following suit she sipped the coffee as neither looked at the other. Clara made a loud 'Tsk' of her tongue suddenly forgetting what 'Casual' fully entailed. "We were just-ya know…two friends…keepin' one another company. Nothin' weird about that, yeah? It's all in good fun." He smile began to look slightly uncomfortable.

"Right!" Sam motioned with his hand. "All in good fun! Just two friends…having…fun…" Suddenly he felt a buzz in his pocket as his phone went off and he felt a relief wash over him. "Oh! Probably Dean! I should probably take that!"

"Right! Yeah! And I'll um…find my clothes." She nodded as Sam flicked his phone on and held it to his ear as he answered, heading out of the motel in order to get better signal.

"Hey, dude. I see you're finally awake. I've been trying to call you all morning." Sam answered, though looking at the screen he realized he had been so flustered getting out of the room and the tense situation he hadn't noticed it was a text, not a phone call. Confused Sam opened the message only finding a random series of numbers and letters. He ran through the codes he and Dean had in his head but still came up blank. Finally he decided to try and give him another call but it went straight to voice mail. "Uh..hey it's me again. Call me when you get this." He sighed before hanging up. Sam was sure it was nothing but to be safe he tried giving Castiel a call but again, straight to voice mail. Frustrated Sam decided to head inside. He noticed Clara had gathered her things and hopped in the shower. It gave him time to hook his phone into the laptop and try to see where Dean's jumbled text message had come from.

"What's that?" Clara asked drying her hair as she emerged from the steamy bathroom when she saw the laptop connected to his phone. The process took longer than expected allowing a curious Clara to peer over Sam's shoulder at the screen.

"Uh-Dean's not picking up and I'm getting a little worried. It's typical for him to have a one night stand, but he always checks in the next day. I got what looked like a pocket-dial and-w-what are you doing?" Sam paused as Clara's hand reached across him and began clacking away at the keys.

"You'll take ages like this. It's much easier if you hack directly into the mobile network satellite and track his IP address than hopping from local towers tracking where the text was sent from." She said simply over the tic-tack of nails against keys. "Aaaand.. _.bob's your uncle_." she stood straight the moment a map popped up with a amber square around a building. Impressed Sam took a few seconds not sure if he should be insulted or impressed.

"Thanks." Sam scoffed, but his smile faded when he read the coordinates. "What the hell?" He leaned in closer. "We left him at the bar, but this says he's in a barn in the middle of nowhere." Clara leaned in beside him curiously.

"Probably not a good sign. Is it far?" She pursed her lips as she leaned on the back of his chair.

"No. If we go now we'll get there before dark." Sam informed her getting up to grab his coat and gun. "Get your things and make sure you are prepared. We have no idea what we're in for." .

"Do we ever?" She muttered pulling her left shoe out from under the bed. "Never thought I'd dream for the day of a bloody Cyberman invasion, or a Dalek stormin' the White House."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile:_**

" _Oooh._." Dean mumbled as he slowly began to come to. At first he saw his knees bent over a chair before realizing his arms and feet had been tied down. He'd found himself in this sort of situation more times than he cared to count and quickly blinked awake trying to assess his situation. Thick rope bound his hands behind his back cutting into his wrists and from the lack of pressure in his back pocket his knife had been confiscated. " _Yeahh_ …this seems about right." He sighed rather sarcastic. Looking around he could see whatever whore-demon had kidnapped him appeared to have tied him in the center of an abandoned barn. "Real original." He muttered already trying to see if he could find any weak spots of his bindings.

"Finally awake, Sleeping Beauty?" An eerily familiar voice came from behind him suddenly turning Dean's stomach and he felt his blood go a little cold. It wasn't possible. She was dead. He saw it. But sure enough, Ruby waltzed around the chair twirling a knife betwixt her fingers as she flashed a rather smug grin. "It's been a loong time, Dean-o. Did you miss me?" Placing a hand on his lap the knife in her other tender slid across his cheek as eyes flashed black.

" _Ruby_." Through grinding teeth, Dean flashed a humorless grin showing she didn't scare him. "Gotta say, wasn't expecting to see your sorry ass again. Didn't I kill you already?" He paused a moment mocking her in thought before nodding. "No, I definitely remember. It was right after you got done turnin' my brother into a damn blood junky and tried to end the friggin world!" Unamused Ruby rolled her eyes as she stood upright and paced around Dean.

"Jesus, I forgot how much you liked to hear yourself talk." She sighed heavily before making a full circle. "Aren't you gonna ask me how I've been? Crawling out of hell isn't an easy task,you know? Nor is getting the same body back."

"Sammy was the one who liked demony pillow talk, not me. Frankly I don't give a damn how you got out." Dean leaned his head to the side cracking his neck casually. "We already killed you once. We'll do it again. Sammy's probably already on his way here. We'll kick your ass once again and maybe this time you'll learn to stay down like a good dogie." he smirked pursing his lips but the look was quickly swept off his face when Ruby's fist met his jaw. Seeing stars now Dean gritted his jaw making sure she hadn't knocked it out of place.

"I clawed my way through fire and brimstone _twice_ and I won't stand around being insulted by fashion-less sack of meat with terrible taste cars and music." Ruby spat. Dean could tell he'd hit a nerve only making him smile more.

"Okay, the fashion thing I can handle, my music I can deal with,but I'll be damned if I let you insult my baby." He narrowed his eyes licking the blood from his lip. "Wooo, when Sammy get's here you are gonna- _-Uhf!_ "

"God!" She slammed another fist across his cheek. "Do you ever shut up for five seconds and use that raisin you call a brain? You're _bait_ dumb ass? Don't you get that? I thought you'da figured that out by now but it looks like you're even dumber than the last time I saw you and your idiot brother." Dean slowly clicked her words together suddenly feeling a little cocky and stupid.

"Wait…" He paused not wanting to believe it.

"Yeah!" Ruby nodded as if it had been obvious to even a child.

"You…" Dean's eyes went wide suddenly realizing the situation he'd put himself into.

"Let Lucifer out of the pit?" Her twisted grin grew even more smug when he began to piece it together. "Yeah... I wasn't just going to spend my time in hell standing around with my thumb up my ass while you and Sammy pranced around Earth saving lost little souls." Ruby mimicked prancing as she mocked Dean further before stepping behind him. "I wanted payback, and I knew just the guy to help me, and this…ooo-hoo-hoo" She let out a bit of a mad chuckle. " _This_ is my favorite part." She continued to giggle grabbing the back of Dean's chair as she turned him about. "You are going to love this! Who better help me plot revenge on you and your brother?"

Dean was confused and a little disoriented as Ruby spun the chair around but the moment his eyes fell upon the figure who had unbeknownst to Dean had been standing behind him the whole time Dean was sure his heart would stop right then and there. Words caught in his throat and it felt as though all the air had been sucked out of the barn. Only a single word managed to choke out of his dry lips. " _…Adam?_ "

" _BINGO_!" Ruby cheered excitedly.

"Hiya Dean." Adam held a soft smile on his lips, looking almost sad in a way. "Miss me?"


	14. Choice

Dean continued to star blankly trying to wrap his head around the sight before him. Since learning Lucifer's escape Dean had assumed the angel had found a new body to make his bitch and perhaps in a way of coping with his own guilt the hunter had assumed Adam's body had been destroyed when it fell into the pit never to be seen again. It was something he and Sam never discussed, not wanting to think about how the end with Lucifer had gone down. When Castiel had pulled Sam out Dean thought that was it, but by the look of the state he was in he was clearly mistaken. "A-Adam?" Dean repeated quite dumbfounded. "H-how did you...?" This had to be a trick. Please God let this be a trick.

"Escape?" Adam finished for him allowing his grin to grow across his cheek. "Well the easiest answer is always the simplest. I didn't." Green eyes gave Ruby a coy glance. "After you and Sam _abandoned_ me in Hell, Lucifer spent most of his time finding whatever pleasure he could out of torturing my soul." As Adam spoke he stepped closer quite casually, stuffing his hands in his pockets like the two were having a conversation between friends, never once raising his voice. "You've been seen Hell so I won't have to explain to you how years can feel like centuries down there. Each grueling day went on and on as Lucifer tore me limp from limb like string-cheese. I begged and screamed for help but soon I understood it was only us in there, so after a few hundred decades I quit screaming and I started talking." Resting an arm on the back of Dean's chair Adam leaned in close. The stench of decay filled his breath turning Dean's stomach. "And you know what I learned?" Adam paused but left the question rhetorical. "We weren't that different, he and I." Pushing himself off the chair Adam stepped back into a pace. "Both of us loved our father's once...Until we realized there was something they loved more. Saving humanity. A filthy ungrateful race plaguing this Earth. When we tried to reach out to our brothers they betrayed us, cast us aside to band together and in the end Lucifer and I wound up in the same cage. And though he might hate the human suit I am, he came to understand that was not my fault but once again God's and Johns. Had John not knocked up my mother I wouldn't even be in this mess. And then we began discussing you and that gigantic mistake you call a brother."

Dean tensed now at the insult to Sammy wishing his fists were free to start swinging. "Sam and I-we didn't mean for-" Suddenly Dean felt his throat close up by an invisible force.

"I was happy in Heaven not giving a crap about the war of the Apocalypse. The world was set to end, but you two just couldn't let it could you? You were so damn codependent on one another you didn't care what it cost those caught in the middle. I mean, hell, look at the line of bodies you've left behind you. Do you even _have_ any real friends left?" Adam chuckled raising an eyebrow. "You'd think after the first dozen bodies you guys would learn you kill everything living thing you touch. So..." He waltzed up to Ruby tender brushing a hand against her cheek. Lovingly she leaned into it like a cat wishing to have it's neck scratched. "When Ruby here came to our rescue, we knew what we had to do. I agreed to let Lucifer in and together we will burn every angel and soul in Heaven and Earth until there is nothing but Darkness and Hell." Tenderly he bopped Ruby on the tip of her nose like one would a child. "Except those in my favor of course."

"And the ruler of a certain eternal damnation of course..." Crowley's voice emerged from the darkness straightening his tie as he made a point to avoid eye contact with Dean. "The kiddies are on their way I made sure of it." He noted waving Dean's phone in his hands before slipping it into his pocket. Adam and Ruby both rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, yes. You'll get your keys to Hell back when I get what you promised." Adam huffed with a wave of his hand. "I'll need someone to rule the damned place while I'm busy ending the world." As he turned a pair of headlights illuminated the outside of the barn. "Right on cue." Dean's eyes widened wishing he could scream to warn them but things had already been set into motion. Within a few moments Crowley's henchmen lead Sam and Clara into the door of the barn, arms in the air with their heads down.

"Crowley?" Clara shouted first almost sounding hurt when she saw him standing beside what appeared to be a beat up looking Dean. She didn't recognize the other two until she and Sam were forced closer. "Wait a moment...you're the waitress from the other night?" It was then she saw the ice cold fear in Sam's eyes when he looked to the shorter blonde man.

Sam's face grew pained with guilt before turning to Dean who simply conveyed with his eyes that 'Yeah, this is worse than we could have thought.' "Adam?" Sam's lip quivered lowering his arms a little. Pursing her lips confused Clara turned between them.

"Who? Sorry do you guys know one another? What's happening?" She inquired.

" _Love_ ," Crowley hushed her. "The brothers are sort of havin' a reunion. Not really the best time for chatter." He noted clearing his throat before motioning for his men to leave with a nod of his head.

" _Brothers_?!" Her eyes grew wide as hands dropped to her side. "I thought Dean was your only brother?"

Not taking his eyes off Adam and Ruby, Sam's jaw clenched as he put it all together. If the pain of seeing Adam wasn't, knowing Lucifer was probably inside, seeing Ruby only made things worse. In his own sick twisted way a part of him loved her once and it hurt to see her die, despite all she'd done. But that didn't change what she was. And now as she stood along side Lucifer and Adam it only added fuel to the fire.

"Half brother..." Dean muttered finally finding the ability to speak. "We thought he died when Lucifer took over his body and we threw 'em in the pit..."

"Ruby...?" Sam spat between his teeth. "We killed you." The demon simply laughed flicking her eyes black before biting her lower lip.

"Oh, Sammy boy. Clearly not well enough. I crawled out of hell once, what made you think I couldn't do it again? And is that any way to greet me, after all we've been through?" Ruby's coal black eyes flickered at Clara noticing the rather protective stance Sam had between her and the others taking it into account for later use. Oh this was going to be fun. Clara wanted to ask how they knew one another but she found it best to save Dean and ask questions later.

"I ran the demon blade through you once before, _What makes you think I can't do it again?_ " Sam ground his teeth down while hands balled into fists. Ruby simply rolled her eyes in disgust before letting out a childish sigh.

"Ugh, you and your brother. You're like a broken record. C'amon Luci, can't we just fillet them now and be done with it?" Ruby groaned to Adam. His head tilted back and his body shook as his eyes shifted to an ice blue that almost glowed in the dim light of the barn.

"Patience, child. There will be a time for everything. We have a special plan for these two. There suffering has only just begun. I only need the girl for now." Lucifer spoke now, speaking almost deeper than Adam to differentiate the two.

Instinctively Sam moved Clara behind him. "That's not happening! I won't let you take her!" He snarled with a huff of his chest. Lucifer simply laughed knowing he could have her in his arms with the blink of an eye but he decided to have a little bit of fun first.

"So quick to defend even with Dean's life on the line." With a light flick of his wrist Dean suddenly tensed up like a heavy force was now wrapped around his throat. Veins began to bulge in his face and neck like the very blood was being pulled from them. Dean tried to hold back as long as he could not wishing to give Lucifer the satisfaction but he couldn't take it letting out a cry of agony.

"Stop it!" Clara cried out first.

"Stop!" Sam followed suit.

"Not 'til you say uncle." Lucifer gave a toothy grin when Dean's bloodshot eyes began to bleed. Soon his ears and nose began as well. Excitedly Ruby clapped her hands together with joy shouting for more while Crowley simply stood placid keeping his eyes to the floor.

" ** _DON'T...DO...IT...SAM-MY!_** " Dean gasped as he begged Sam knowing this was just what they wanted. A show.

"Stop it! You're killing him!" Clara screamed trying to rush to Dean's side but Sam held her back praying this was some kind of bluff. Lucifer wanted them alive.

"How about something different hm?" With another flick of Lucifer's wrist Dean began gasping for air starting to choke on his own blood. "I could pop an eyeball. That's always fun! I've always wondered what you'd look like with your organs on the outside. I've had years to plan this stuff out. I've even got a list!" Lucifer cackled.

" _OKAY!_ YOU WIN! Fine! I'll do whatever you wan't just stop hurtin' him! Please! Just stop!" Clara begged shoving Sam aside as he tried to grab her in one last attempt to hold her back.

"Clara don't!" He tried to warn as an arm reached out to grab her. "You don't know what he's capable of!"

"Let me go!" To his surprise, and perhaps her own, Clara raised her gun at him before he could take another step. "I'm sorry, Sam. I know you are trying to help but so help me if you take one more step I'll put a bullet in your leg and I really _really_ don't want to do that." Tears welled in her eyes as she did her best to hold them back. It pained her to turn on him like this but it had to be done. "If I don't do agree he won't stop until I do. Without your brother..." Clara glanced at Adam's face behind Lucifer's eyes. "Without you and Dean none of us stand a chance. You boys have done a fine job protectin' me, and I realize that sounds rather sarcastic given the current situation, but I truly mean it. I do, but this is my call to make. Not yours."

"Now there's a good girl." With a snap of Lucifer's fingers Dean fell limp and the binds around him were now around Clara's hands and her gun was gone. Rather aggressively he took Clara by the arm pulling her away from Sam's reach as her small feet stumbled across the dirt floor.

"Clara-" Sam tried but she shook her head stopping him. Dean stirred still trying to get air to his lungs as he wondered if Lucifer had actually finished him off. She gave the elder Winchester a weary look.

"This isn't over." Despite the unnerving shake rattling through her Clara kept her head held high not daring let him see her cry. "Take your brother and get as far away from here as bloody possible. Find Cas and the Doctor and get somewhere safe." She ordered. Again Sam opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off. "Sam, _do as you are told_." It was an order she'd heard the Doctor give a hundred times, but this time it was her turn to be strong and have faith. Biting his tongue Sam took Dean by the arm lifting him upright until he could stand.

"Gotta say, someone's able to whip the Winchester's into silence. Tickle me impressed." Lucifer pursed his lower lip before gripping Clara's arm tighter. "I mean, you don't have a snow ball's chance in hell of winning, but sweet speech. I'll be seeing you boys soon." And with that the barn was suddenly empty leaving Sam and Dean alone in the center.


	15. Wishful Thinking

_**[Trigger warning: Gore and blood]**_

* * *

The Impala flew down the interstate as quickly as Sam could possibly drive without drawing attention to himself or causing an accident. As one hand held the wheel the other kept his phone to his ear calling Cas's cell over and over until the inbox was full. Growing frustrated Sam gave up tossing it into the passenger's seat, momentarily forgetting Dean who was passing in and out of consciousness. Whatever Lucifer had done to him had messed him up bad but he'd live. Neither said a word until Sam made it back to the motel room to gather the rest of their things before heading back to the bunker. Shuffling Dean inside carefully he sat him down on the spare bed before digging around the mess of blankets on the floor for John's journal and anything else they might have left behind.

"Just rest there for a bit. I'll grab our stuff and hopefully Cas will get in touch with us before we get home. Here." He handed Dean his phone. "Try and call the Doctor, maybe he can help." Dean took it feeling a sharp pain through every muscle in his right arm as he winced in pain. He could see the anger and fear behind his brother's eyes unable stop himself like feeling as though this was his fault somehow. Not saying a word Dean nodded lowering his arm. He began to punch in the numbers watching Sam clean almost obsessively and it was then Dean realized something a little off about the motel room. The bed he sat on was perfectly made, untouched almost while the other was a tangled mess of sheets, pillows strewn across the floor. The carpet where the bed sat had indents indicating that the bed had been shifted away from the wall and the light fixture beside the bed stand had been tilted taking a good force to twist it at such an angle. A coy smile curled across Dean's lips almost proud.

"You dog. You finally did it." He chuckled only to grab his side in pain. Sam stopped for a brief moment to turn to Dean. He knew that look, and any other day he would have laughed it off but today it only cut him deeper. Sam simply gave him a look hoping it would shut him up.

"It's not what you think." He glared running a hand through his hair anxiously. Dean bit his lower lip to keep from laughing as he reached down under his boots to pick up a pair of cotton panties with a star pattern across them.

"Oh really, then these must have just walked out of her bag and under the untouched bed here then?" In his own, elder brother way Dean hoped to lighten the mood with his usual sibling teasing but Sam simply huffed snatching them out of Dean's hand resisting the urge to punch him in the face to let off a little steam. "Hey I'm not judging!" Dean defended with his hands up as Sam marched across the room and stuffed them into Clara's purse, latching it shut.

"I get what you're trying to do, Dean, but now's really not the best time for jokes." Sam explained with his back turned while tucking her purse carefully into his duffle bag in hopes to one day return it to her. Feeling a bit like an ass Dean scratched the back of his head giving a light clear of his throat.

"We'll get her back, Sammy." Dean said simply. Pausing in thought for a few moments Sam didn't say another word tossing the bag over his shoulder before heading towards the door. "Hold up." Dean stopped him not able to resist the smirk on his lips as he stood and grabbed a chain from the ceiling fan. "You almost forgot one." Dean took it down slapping it to Sam's chest before limping to the car. Gently Sam brushed his thumb over the metal of the medallion never having fully looked at it. He recognized the symbols seeing something similar in the Doctor's TARDIS. It looked and felt like an ordinary hunk of metal but for some reason Sam felt compelled to keep it safe, even if it didn't do so well a job keeping Clara safe. He looped the chain around his neck tucking it safely under his shirt when he heard Dean call out for him to get a move on.

"Yeah, on my way!" He called back out closing the motel door behind him with a slam.

* * *

Pained screams echoed through the warehouse walls overlapping until they began to sound like thunder. Every so often there would be a brief pause only to start up again even louder than before. The chair Clara was strapped to dripped with blood. The color of her dress had all but faded in the dark stain in an almost tie-dye fashion. Hair matted together in a slick mess against her cheeks as her head tilted back with her mouth wide open screaming until she was sure her lungs would give. As Ruby pulled the knife from the girl's shoulder with a twist Clara's head fell once more, exhausted. Her coughs turned to a sputtering chuckle as she spat blood on the floor. "Th-that the best...you got?" Clara mumbled through dry cracked lips. "I've met...Daleks with better...precision than you. You don't know...torture til you've...met a Dalek." Her chuckle sounded rather crazed when her head tilted up once more feeling the room spin. She'd lost quite a lot of blood but she knew the demon wouldn't kill her, not yet any ways. The girl had faith. All she had to do was hold out until someone came to her rescue.

"Let's go through this one more time..." Ruby cleaned her knife before setting it on the table of tools at her disposal. A hand reached for the stun gun slowly clicking it to a higher setting. "All you have to do is tell me what I want to know and I can make this all stop." Clara's head rested on the back of the chair while her eyes fluttered.

"And for the last time...I don't know anythin' 'bout a bloody key. You. Dumb...Bitch." She sighed and braced herself as Ruby drove the stun gun into her guts. Every muscle in her body seized up shaking ferociously until her eyes rolled back into her head. Each second felt like hours. Finally Ruby pulled away leaving a coppery taste in Clara's mouth.

"That freak alien left you in charge while he pranced off to safety, do you really expect me to believe he didn't tell you where he hid the key? You are his favorite companion after all." tenderly Ruby lifted Clara's head up by her chin, brushing their noses together.

"The Doctor doesn't play favorites...Not his style.." She panted. Seizing the opportunity Clara spat blood in her face rewarding her with a swift smack across the face. "Believe me or not, I don't know a damned thing about...a blasted key." Breathing began to feel difficult but Clara pushed herself further. "If you mean..the key to the..TARDIS he took that with 'em when he ditched me on this planet." Ruby sighed pulling up a chair as she wiped blood from her hands to her black jeans. Turning the chair backwards she sat facing Clara while gently poking the end of the tazor into her index finger.

"Oh you stupid little girl. You really don't get what this is all about do you? If Lucifer wanted a time machine all he'd have to do flap his wings and he'd be when or wherever the hell he wanted. He's an _angel._ " Her head tilted stating it as if Clara were an idiot child.

"No..Shite..Sherloc- _AAH_!" Clara tried to respond but Ruby drove the tazer into the girl's thigh.

"Hush now. The grown up is talking." She noted pulling her arm back. "See a long, long, long time ago after God cast Lucifer, his most beloved son out of Heaven, God soon discovered there was another God-like being protecting his pathetic little planet."

"The Doctor _-GHAA!_ " Another shock.

"It's rude to interrupt...but yes. The precious _Time Lord_. For whatever damn reason your idiot alien friend spent most of his life protecting humanity so one day God came down from his kingdom and decided the keys to Heaven would best be kept in his hands. God entrusted the Time Lord with his plan for Earth and the End of Days and made him promise to keep the keys safe until God's return." Ruby leaned in on the back of the chair so she and Clara were closer now.

"Okay..." Clara pursed her lips not amused. "So if you're tellin' me all this why ask me where the stupid key is? You've answered your own question. The Doctor 'as the key. Not me." Ruby chuckled low in the back of her throat leaning her chair back once more.

"I was hoping you'd ask that. See, we have from our highest sources that there was more to the story." Reaching under the table of tools she pulled out a silver tray with a large dome lid. In a quick motion she ripped it back revealing a human head. Clara screamed suddenly feeling sicker than when she'd had the blade in her shoulder. The head looked like it belonged to a boy who couldn't have been any older than sixteen. "Do you know what this is?" Ruby didn't allow her to respond. "This is..well this was the last prophet. His name was Garry, or Glenn or something. Through...let's call it persuasion, he was able to tell us the conversation that transpired between God and the Doctor. And do you know what he told me...?" Ruby eagerly paused.

"That you're a mad psychopath with daddy issues?" Clara replied causing Ruby's proud grin to fall slightly.

"He told me that the Doctor was instructed that if he could not protect the key he would give it to a worthy carrier, one whom he would trust with his very life. One who's soul was worthy."

"And you think that's me?" Clara said doubtfully with a crook of her brow. "he's had dozens of companions. Why aren't they on trial here?"

"None have been through what you have and no one else sure as hell split their soul into a million pieces just to save the Doctor. We know about Trenzalore." Smugly Ruby grinned.

"Good for you. Still don't mean I know squat about a sodding key to heaven." Clara pointed out. Calmly Ruby placed the lid back on the disembodied head and set it back on the ground before standing and giving a crack of her neck and fingers.

"You're brave. I'll give ya that." Ruby scoffed stepping behind her as she replaced the tazer for a filleting knife. Ruby asked slowly and quite seductively running her nose along the base of Clara's neck.

"Oh god, just go back to cutting." Clara sneered away in disgusted.

"Do you know what I smell on you?"

"Sweat?...cheap motel shampoo maybe?"

"...innocence. You reek of it. All that sass you hide behind can't cover how afraid you really are. " Grabbing the girl's head Ruby threw it forward forcefully. "I see now what Sammy sees in you." Clara felt it best not to respond not wishing to give her fuel to add to the fire. "He always did have a thing for brunettes and he was always a sucker for the damsel in distress."

"And you would know?" Clara scoffed tapping her fingers against the arm of the chair trying to hide the rage building inside her. She didn't care for how Ruby looked so cheekily when she spoke of Sam.

"Oh?" Ruby turned grinning wide as she rested her rear on Clara's arm playfully digging her finger into the knife would. "Didn't he tell you? Sammy and I go _way_ back, Hmm-hmm-hmm" She admitted with a pleased chuckle. Clara's teeth ground tight ignoring the pain in her shoulder before Ruby pulled her finger back and licked the blood off of her nail. It took Clara a moment to realize what Ruby was implying looking up with wide eyes.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Clara asked only to have Ruby grip her chin tightly forcing her head upright.

"Oh sweetheart, you didn't honestly think you were the first to take the Sam express did you?" Taking another deep whiff she wiped some speared blood from Clara's cheek bone. "I can still smell him on you too, and please! I saw the way he looked at you with those big protective puppy dog eyes." Clara's eyes narrowed hoping this was just some lie. Obviously she wasn't stupid enough to think she was his first, he sure as hell wasn't hers, but she didn't think he'd stoop low enough to shack up with a demon. "Once upon a time, your little Sammy and I used to have _lots_ of fun together. He fed on my blood in hopes of growing strong enough to bring down the latest Big Bad in town but soon-oof was he hooked. Sammy couldn't get enough of my honey pot. If ya know what I mean." Ruby winked.

"I get the picture..." Clara glared.

"I don't think I gotta tell you how fun that ride was. I mean damn, boy had it goin' on."

"No, really. I get it." Her eyes shut trying not to picture what disgusting things happened between the two. "Though I'm pretty sure I'll need a demonic STD screening when this is all over."

"Aww.." Ruby cooed. "You still think you're making it out of here alive." She pouted her lower lip out patting Clara's cheek. "Oh sweetheart we are far from over. I'll be sending you back to the Winchester's in ziplock baggies when I'm done with you."

" _Ah-hem._ " Crowley cleared his throat behind them with his hands foldd politely in front of him. "What the hell is this, a torture session or a bloody lap dance? C'mon." He snapped his fingers and pointed over his shoulder. "Luci says that's enough for one day. You've got more important things to take care of than grind your nasty bits against school girls, let's go." With a dramatic kick Ruby spun her legs round so she was on her heels again facing Crowley.

"I don't take orders from dogs." She spat folding her arms.

"No but you do from the Angel runnin' this show so unless you want to piss him off, I'd get a move on." he shooed her away with a wave of his hand before stepping to Clara and unlatching the cuffs around her wrists, feet and throat. Reluctantly Ruby marched off in a huff leaving Crowley as he placed a new set of shackles around Clara's wrists pulling her to her feet. "Come along now, Love." He ordered. With a pained groan Clara shuffled the shackles down her wrists and slowly stepped behind him. Every part of her wanted to scream and attack him for betraying them but even if she had the energy she knew it would do no good.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked instead in a soft voice. "What ever happened to...'we're on the same side' and all that rubbish?" If Clara wasn't mistaken there was almost a twinkle of guilt behind the demon's eye. He pursed his lips a moment choosing his words carefully while he lead her down the long and dark corridor.

"We've all got our part to play. When Lucifer surfaced I knew I didn't stand a chance against him. It was only by luck and your boys that I was even made king 'a Hell the first go 'round." He chuckled rather darkly. "At the end of the day we're all just pawns in Heaven and Hell's chess game, fodder for biger livestock. We're lead to believe we have a choice but I'm startin' to believe that's all just a load of bollocks. Lucifer says that Whore and I will make it out alive but I'm not stupid enough to believe that. He'll burn every last one of us til it's just him and God." Clara was starting to understand how, Crowley was just as much a prisoner as she was. The girl stopped suddenly pulling on the chains slightly. Crowley turned at her confused. "C'mon then."

"Bollocks to your bollocks." She pouted up at him giving the chains a shake. Even more confused now he crooked a brow trying to understand what she was getting at. "You've always got a choice! If I've learned anythin' it's that anyone can change fate, hell look at the first attempted Apocalypse! Or any other for that matter. Hell look at you!" she pointed a finger at him taking a step closer to shove it in his face. "Back at that diner, you could have killed all those people with a blink of an eye but you didn't. Even if it was a double...well double, double cross I s'pose." She glanced a way in thought for a brief moment before looking him in the eye again. "You're the bloody King of Hell and you made the choice to do the right thing. Everyone else might think you're a big bad demon, but there is good in there somewhere." Her finger poked his chest almost threateningly. "Even if you don't see it. You've always got a choice, and no one, not even God 'em self can take that away from you." She finished with a confident little "Hrmph." and a nod before lowering her shackled hand to her side again. The demon cracked a smile looking down at his chest before sighing and looking back into her eyes.

"I like your optimism...now keep movin'." he ordered pulling her along once more. Feeling rather defeated Clara followed behind until he lead her to a cell in the back and chained her to the wall. As he moved towards the door the demon stopped giving her one last look over his shoulder. "For whatever it's worth... I wasn't lyin' when I said I liked you. Ya've got somethin' not many folks in our line of work have these days." Clara tilted her head confused. "Faith in people, not just humans but everyone... I can admire that." And without another word he closed the door letting the echo of the lock trickle through the shallow steel walls.


	16. One Step Closer

"Cas?!" Sam shouted upward to the ceiling of the bunker. They'd only gotten there a few minutes prior and already Sam had tried calling the Doctor twelve times as well as Castiel finally resorting to nothing better than shouting prayers to the high heavens. "CAS! Damn it! Get your angel ass down here! We need your help!"

"Okay, just take it easy." Dean groaned limping over to him and placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Shouting til you are blue in the face isn't going to get her back any faster." Sam shrugged Dean away in an angry huff not knowing what else to do. It felt like they were running out of options and time.

"What the hell else can I do?!" Sam spat nervously running his hands over his face trying to clear his head. "You'd think at least the Doctor would get in touch. She's his companion after all! Doesn't he even give a damn that Lucifer could have tortured and killed her by now?!"He inhaled heavily unable to stop pacing as he spoke. "I mean he's got access to tech we haven't even heard of. How friggin hard would it be for him to just zap down there and grab her?"

"We both know it's not that simple." Dean sighed, though even he was starting to get frustrated with the old Doctor's absence when he was needed the most. "He's not the kind to just ditch his friends like that. I'm sure he has his reasons…however stupid they might be. As for Cas…" Dean shook his head not wanting to admit how worried he was that it had been weeks since they'd last seen him. "Well we can kick his ass together when he finally shows up."

"I would prefer if you didn't." Castiel's voice came from behind them both. They turned quickly at the sudden presence of another person. He adorned the same outfit as always though his brow hung heavy with exhaustion and anxiety.

"Cas?! What the hell?" Sam spoke first.

"Where the hell've you been?! We've been tryin' to call you for days!" Dean scolded next.

"It's complicated." Castiel sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as if he didn't have time for a lecture.

"Well uncomplicate it!" Dean demanded.

"To put it simply," he looked back up. "Heaven was on lock down. Apparently Lucifer has been louring angels through the prayers of innocents and striking them down with their own swords. According to our sources he's been doing the same with cross roads demons. We don't know why but it appears that he is taking both out one by one. For the safety of the angels they locked heaven down and wouldn't let anyone in or out, and since I am a celestial beam of light my cell phone does not exactly get service there." he stated flatly.

"Well how the hell did you get out then?" Sam asked trying not to grind his teeth as he spoke. Making is displeasure known the Winchester folded his arms across his chest balling his hands into fists.

"I explained to them that I was working with you and that your prayers couldn't go unanswered for long. After _much_ convincing I was finally permitted back on Earth long enough to see what you two were praying so loudly about." Cas stated before looking around curiously. "Where is the small girl?" Castiel paused a moment trying to remember her name. It was always so difficult getting his thoughts in order after returning from Heaven. "Clara. She was praying the loudest of all of you." The sudden statement hit Sam harder than expected. He felt a sting in his eyes and quickly moved his hand to scratch his head to hide the building of tears in his eyes. It definatly wasn't a good thing if she had been praying. Clara didn't seem the religious type but she knew to call for Cas if things got bad. Sam didn't want to imagine what would bring her to praying so loudly.

"Not here." Dean cleared his throat glancing at Sam. He could tell this was hurting his brother far more than he was letting on and quickly spoke before Cas had a chance to question Sam's reaction. "Lucifer got her. He-uh..He nabbed me and used me as bait to lure her to him. She made a deal with him that I got to live if she went with 'em." Mimicking Sam, Dean's teeth ground together trying to swallow the lump of guilt in his throat. Castiel looked at Dean with a tilt of his head.

"Well you made a poor deal. You're internally bleeding. Several of your veins have ruptured and there is a blockage in your chest." He scowled stepping closer before touching his fingers to Dean's head healing his wounds instantly. "He must have meant to get the girl and kill you slowly. Your death would have been incredibly painful. It's just like Lucifer to play these kinds of games."

"Oh well isn't that nice…" Dean grimaced when he realized the deal had pretty much been for nothing. He gladly would have bit the bullet if it meant she didn't have to make that damn deal.

"We know why he's doing this." Sam finally spoke up again with a sniff and clear of his throat. Castiel turned eagerly. "He's not just back, he's…He's in Adam's body too. Both of them want revenge. First Adam gets his revenge on us and then Lucifer is going after God. He said he wants to make the world suffer as some sorta payback to God." As Sam spoke Castiel's face grew pale.

"That explains the angels. Lucifer isn't just killing Angels. He's taking their grace. I wasn't sure what for at first. Angels are already the most powerful beings, aside from demi-gods, but…If I'm not mistaken Lucifer might be trying to find and kill God." Cas's shoulders shifted like he were ruffling his feathers with a shudder. It was almost unthinkable but not impossible and definitely something Lucifer would try. "But it's impossible. Lucifer was cast out of Heaven. It's impossible for him to get back inside no matter how much grace he steals. Unless…" Castiel paused. Both Sam and Dean looked at him with concern.

"Unless what?" Sam barked.

"No, it's not possible." The angel shook his head only making the brothers more angry.

"You mean like how it wasn't possible for Lucifer to get outta the pit? Talk damn it!" Dean huffed.

"Well.." Cas paused again not even believing he could even think of such a thing. "There is rumor of a key."

"Wha'dyou mean a key?" Dean didn't give him time to finish. He was tired of cryptic bull crap by this point.

"It was rumored that when God created Heaven and Earth he built in a sort of…fail safe. A key that unlocked Heaven to Earth in the event that all angels were cast out of heaven or all the souls of Earth perishes in the apocalypse." Cas explained. This only seemed to make Dean more upset.

"And you didn't think to mention this when-oh say– Metatron threw you guys outta heaven? Or any other friggen time the world was ending?!" Dean shouted throwing his arms into the air in frustration. Castiel pursed his lips knowing Dean wouldn't understand.

"You have to understand, no one believed it to actually exist. Or if it did it was lost long before God killed off the dinosaurs. No one believed God would actually create something leveling Heaven to Earth and make us equal to humans or vice versa." As the words left the angel's lips he realized their implication.

"Gee, thanks. God forbid you have to sink to our level." Dean sighed angrily rolling his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like…It would mean chaos. Angels weren't meant to stay on Earth long. Their original intention was to observe humanity and help worthy souls in need. While Human souls are meant to be sorted from those deserving a pass into Heaven while the wicked go below to Hell. It wouldn't just be human souls, demons, vampires, shapeshifters, every wicked creature would get a direct ticket into heaven." Nervously Cas adjusted his tie not wanting to even think of the possibility. "But it would mean Lucifer would also get in…"

"Mowing down every last sucker 'til it was just him and God." Dean finished suddenly realizing where Cas was going with this.

"So, why Clara?" Sam finally spoke again. "If he's so hell bent on destroying everything and everyone, why would he need her, or the Doctor for that matter?" Suddenly it were as if a light bulb flicked over both brother's heads.

" _The Doctor_." They said in unison as they looked to one another.

"Who else do we know who's been around since the dawn of time?" Dean noted with a raise of his brows.

"Who else has spent centuries protecting Earth?" Sam added. "Clara's their best bet for finding the Doctor."

"Find the Doctor, find the key."

"Find the Doctor, find God." Sam tilted his head as-a-matter-of-factly as the pieces of the puzzle were put together.

Castiel watched the two understanding now as they sorted it all out but one fact still remained the same. "But, this Doctor has gone into hiding. That's why he put Clara in your care We're still at square one."

"Yeah, but if we can get Clara back maybe she can get in touch with him better than we can." Dean suggested. "He might ignore our calls but he won't ignore her. She's his companion."

"So…we are back at square one. Get Clara back." Sam gave a defeated sigh.

"Not necessarily." Castiel's brows knit together in thought. "We know what Lucifer is after now. Our end goal is to find God. Even if we get Clara back we can't promise the Doctor will help us."

"What are you saying?" Dean asked not liking where this was going. "What we start looking for God? _Again_?"

"The legends say the key hides itself and those who possess it protecting the barer from harm, not just because it opens Heaven, but because, if held in the right hands is a direct connection to God himself." As Castiel spoke Sam thought to Clara's medallion around his neck. The Doctor told her it would protect her so long as she never took it off but he wouldn't simply put something so precious as the Key to Heaven around her neck without telling her would he.

"Uh…Cas…?" Sam cleared his throat pulling the chain out from under his shirt to reveal the silver plate. The Gallifreyan symbols glinted in the light as it twisted in his hand. "This key…does it have to look like your standard key?" Curiously Castiel moved closer examining the diamond shaped medallion in Sam's hands. As he squinted he felt no power coming from the thing but through his vast knowledge of language could not decipher the alien writing carved into it.

"No one knows what it looks like. The key could be anything ordinary." he stated before moving his hand inwards to hold it. There was a flash of light and a loud bang. Next thing they all knew Castiel was several feet away from Sam lying on the ground. Steam sizzled from the medallion but in Sam's hand it was cool to the touch.

"Holy crap, Cas!" Sam shouted as he and Dean rushed to his aid. Castiel coughed feeling a hot pain in his chest before looking up at the silver in awe.

"Angelic or Demonic beings can not touch the key…" He breathed in disbelief. It had been right under their noses this whole time. "Honestly it's a miracle it didn't destroy me in an attempt to protect itself. Wh-where did you get that?" Cas wheezed as he stood with the help of Dean. Sam stared at the small thin metal plate as it swung freely, his jaw agape.

"It's Clara's." He breathed still trying to wrap his head around it all. "She uh…she took it off at the motel. I grabbed it for 'er."

"Well…that's one thing we can check off the list." Dean grimaced at the necklace still wondering how something so small could pack such a punch.


	17. Simon Says

With her head leaning against the rusted metal wall Clara mindlessly watched a small bug which she had silently named "Mr. Scuttles" as he burrowed into the dirt under one of the rocks only to emerge again with a clod of soil, slowly building a small mound. She imagined Mr. Scuttles was building a home for his little Scuttle Wife and eight Scuttle children though he was probably just looking for something to eat or simply looking for a place to next. Either way Clara found he was far better company than the spider in the far left corner who simply did nothing all day but laze about and eat the occasional fly. She hummed to herself a familiar tune, one she hummed when she was nervous or scared as her index finger dug small TARDIS shaped patterns in the dust for Mr. Scuttles to move about in as he would unload the next pile of dirt. She ignored the hunger in her belly trying not to think about how long she'd been locked away in the cell. Each day was the same. Every morning, or at least she assumed it was morning since the place was windowless and she'd begun to lost track of time, they would haul her away for questioning. Ruby would attempt to beat answers out of her only resulting in a sarcastic response from Clara. At least that's how it was for the first couple of days. After a while Clara remained silent knowing it would end soon and she would return to Mr. Scuttles once more.

"I thought they'd 'ave been here by now." She whispered softly as her finger drew a new path for the bug to crawl. "I know," Clara answered as if Mr. Scuttles had asked her a question. "It isn't fair expecting so much when even I don't know where I am, but part of me hoped ya know? The Doctor would 'ave never left me this long. He'd-a found some way to pop along in that ship of his," She giggled to herself sounding a little like a mad woman now. "Whisked me off to the stars." Again she paused as though listening to Mr. Scuttles. "I do so have every right to be angry at them. They're the reason I'm in this stupid mess...No you're right that isn't fair. I was the one to suggest savin' Dean...You watch your mouth Mr. Scuttles or I'll put you over with Lady Spider!" Clara warned picking Mr. Scuttles into her hand and letting him crawl across her palm. "My feelin's about Sam are none of your business...it was a one time thing, it meant nothing! We're friends. That's it. Well at least we were til I found out he'd shacked up with that demonic slag..." She pouted giving another pause. "I am not jealous! What's there ta be jealous of!? Hm?" The noise of her cell door opening made her jump causing Mr. Scuttles to scurry from her hand and onto the floor. Her eyes followed him until a fine leather shoe stepped down and she heard a soft crunch. A hand reached out feeling her heart brake a little only to look up to see Crowley standing over her. He held something large over his shoulder wrapped in a tarp before tossing it at his side. Instinctively Clara crept back as far against the wall as she could.

"Mornin', Love." He smiled brightly as he dusted his suite off. Clara simply sneered at him. It had been days since they'd spoken last but as far as she was concerned he was still Team Lucifer.

"Ya can keep at it all ya like. I still don't know anythin' about a key." She spat wrapping her arms around her knees as she brought them to her chest. He could see the twinkle of fear in her eyes along with the fresh cuts and bruises left by Ruby.

"Easy now." he smiled raising his hands to show he was no threat before closing the door behind him. This was unusual to Clara. Ruby had always been the one to do the punishing, and she couldn't help but notice how human body shaped the thing under the tarp was. "I come here in peace...Believe it or not." Crowley shrugged sounding almost surprised himself to be saying it. "I've been doin' some thinking after our little chat the other day." As he spoke he produced a knife from his pocket and began cutting the tarp open. Clara's eyes went wide when she saw a human arm fall out to the side but managed to keep her scream silent. "You said something that struck a cord with me..." He drew closer to Clara but she couldn't back up any farther. "We've all got a choice and quite frankly-sorry-" he noted quickly plucking a few strands of her hair and began mixing it into a wooden bowl on top of the dead body. "I'm sick of bein' Lucifer's bitch. And I'm sure as hell tired of takin' orders from that whore in high heels." Clara flinched as he plucked the hair expecting much worse, and was confused when he began pouring some kind of liquid over the dead body. It sparked and sizzled smelling like burnt flesh and cabbage turning her stomach. "As you put it so beautifully," He said standing and moving to unlock the cuffs around her wrists. "I'm the 'Bloody King-a Hell' Not even God can take that from me."

"Uh..." Clara looked at the bruise marks around her bare wrists looking up at him baffled. "Not my words exactly but okay. Where you goin' with this?" She asked rubbing the sore spots. Crowley pulled the body from the tarp and Clara let out a soft yelp jumping back when she realized it had her exact face, hair and clothes. "Oh my god! Wh-what...Who is that?!" Not answering her right away Crowley dragged the body to where Clara had been sitting and shackled her wrists. It was then Clara saw two deep cut marks under the shackles traveling up the poor girl's arms. "What did you do to her?!"

"This? This is just some poor girl I found. Don't worry, did it to 'er self. She's got your blood type and looked close enough to you for the spell to work." He explained setting the dead Clara double up before dumping a Tupperware container of blood at her wrists and placing a chunk of broken glass in her hand. Crowley turned to the now shaking Clara with a broad friendly smile. "I don't 'ave many friends, even less now that Luci's about. You saw somethin' in me, somethin' I'm not even sure I see but either way this is my way of saying thank you." Even more confused Clara looked behind him before back into his eyes.

"Dumpin' a dead girl in my cell with me's a funny way of showin' it." She noted. He sighed rolling his eyes.

"No-I-" he sighed again frustrated. "I'm helpin' you fake your own suicide so Ruby doesn't keep beatin' the ever lovin' crap outta you and maybe we stand a chance of savin' the world or whatever it is you people do." At the risk of sounding emotional on some level Crowley stuffed his hands in his pockets looking around the room casually. It was then Clara understood.

"You're helping me?" Her eyebrow crooked.

" _Yeah_!" he stated obviously. "Blimey, you're as daft as the Moose and Squirrel."

"Okay..." Clara hesitated still unsure. "How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?"

"Well that's the fun part. Ya don't. But it's better to risk it for the biscuit than sit 'round here waiting to die." He shrugged. Pursing her lips Clara thought it over a moment, glancing at the body before back to the demon.

"Fine." She sighed. "Let's get a move on then."

"Hold one a moment now." Shifting on his feet Crowley pulled a scroll from his inner suit pocket.. "I'm a cross roads demon, I don't make any deals 'est it's in writing and I don't give somethin' without wanting something in return." Clara's eyes narrowed knowing there had to be a catch.

"So, what? You want my soul? Sort of a deal breaker." She raised her brows and folded her arms across her chest. Crowley chuckled unfolding the scroll.

"Not quite. The deal is I help you escape, keep you safe from the Apocalypse Squad and all you have to do is sign your services over to me. You do every thing I ask, without question...kind of like you'd be my _Companion."_ His smile grew.

"You mean your servant." She stated not caring for him to use the Doctor's word in such a twisted way.

"Ta-mato -Tomato. Either way you get outta here and you can see your boys again." Pulling feather pen from his pocket he handed it over to her waving the feather in front of her face.

"You'll let me see Sam an Dean again? And all I have to do is serve you like tea and stuff?" She paused a moment letting her hand slowly reach towards the pen.

" _And stuff..._ " He shrugged casually. He saw the implication of the words in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll keep my demands modest." He rolled his eyes. Clara looked over the contract quickly reading up and down for any way he could use her against the Winchesters or the Doctor. With a heavy sigh she took the pen into her hands feeling a light prick as her blood filled the tip where ink would belong.

"This sure as hell didn't work out well for the Little Mermaid..." She breathed still hesitating. "But it's better than stayin' here..." She closed her eyes signing her name away and with a snap the contract and the pen were both gone. Clara blinked as it had happened so quickly. "Okay...so that's it then?" Crowley's smile twisted to the corner of his mouth wickedly.

"Uh...not quite. All cross roads contracts must be sealed." he stated.

"Okay, I thought that's what we just did then, but whatever-Mm!" Before she had a chance to react Crowley planted a large kiss on her lips and she felt a strange shock through her bones. Disgusted she pushed him away stumbling back only to fall rear first into a stuffed chair. "Ugh! What the hell?! Give a girl some warning! Ugh!" The back of her hand furiously wiped her lips trying to get the feeling of his beard off. "God you taste like cheap cigars and scotch!"

"Sorry, Love. That's how all deals are sealed." he chuckled wiping his lips. It was then Clara realized she was no longer in her prison cell but in a fancy parlor. The smell of tea and a crackling fire filled the room. She looked around trying to get her barrings.

"Where are we? Ah." Wincing a hand moved to her chest suddenly feeling every bone in her body ache. "What'd you do to me?"

"Relax. We're in my summer home in Alaska. That pain'll fade. If you'd cared to read the _fine_ -fine print in your contract you'd have read that as part of the conditions of your protection I've gone to the trouble of having encrypted symbols carved into your bones. No one will be able to track you with those so you'll be invisible." He'd spoken so quickly it took her a moment to register what he was saying.

"Wait you carved into my bones? Little rude don't you think? Hang on...We're in Alaska? I thought you said I could go back to Sam and Dean?" lowering her hand from her ribs Clara marched up to Crowley with a glare.

"All in due time, Love. For now we need them to think you're dead. Best way to sell it is for the boys to get their feathers in a fluff. People like Ruby, they love to see others suffer. An nothin' will make her happier than to see the Moose weepin' over your dead body." Crowley explained taking a seat on the red velvet couch. "Would you mind fetchin' me a cuppa tea?" He asked politely.

Without hesitation Clara moved to pour him a glass not even realizing she'd placed the exact amount of sugar Crowley preferred. "But that's horrible! I'll give you, it's a well thought out plan and all but still I can't stand the idea of putting them through something like that. What...What if I refuse to go through with it?" she dared to ask as she handed over the cup of tea. "What's stoppin' me from calling them right now and telling them where I am?" Crowley chuckled sipping his tea.

"You couldn't even if you wanted to." The tea cup clacked as he set it back on the small plate.

"What do you mean?" Clara asked with a weary look.

"Touche your finger to your nose." He ordered and again without hesitation Clara did so. "Hop on one foot." The girl's foot lifted from the air and she hopped still touching her nose. Try as she might Clara couldn't stop hopping. "Now say I'm a pretty little blue elephant."

"I'm a pretty little blue elephant. Okay you've made your point." Clara huffed still hopping. The words came out nasally as her finger pressed on her nostril.

"Stop." He ordered and like that Clara quit all together. "See, like I said. You couldn't even if you wanted to, and if by some miraculous way you find a loop hole, your soul belongs to me."

 _"I thought you said-Mm!"_

"Silence." He ordered zipping his lips as well as hers in a way. "Yes I said I wasn't going to take your soul and I didn't. However, find a way to break our contract and it is mine. There might be a sliver of good left in me somewhere but I'm still lord of Hell, Darling."


End file.
